Life of Kiali
by Gulefritz
Summary: The sequal to Life in the Pride lands: Join me as we watch how the daughter of Kion and Fuli lives on in the pride lands, and the adventure she is unwillingly thrown into.
1. Chapter 1

**Well well well, doesn't this look familiar. Another chapter about a Lion King fanfiction by Gulefritz.  
Hello everyone, as I noticed a lot of people wanted a sequal to Life in the Pride lands, did I decide to follow through with your requests, so here we are.  
I am proud to bring you, Life of Kiali, sequal to Life in the Pride Lands.**

 **This is an introduction and will therefore be shorter than the average chapter.**

The sun raised above the fields of the pride lands. The sky is a mixture of orange and red, and a king watches the sky rise with a heavy hearth. The King watched the sky rise and a tear immediately fell down from his chin. He is not alone though.  
Beside the king stands his queen, his daughter and one who means a lot to the royal family. All four of them watches as the sun rises and all four of them sigh as they all remember the same juvenile and happy lion that used to be in their life.

An old mandrill looks at them from the distance, sighing as he paints on the wall, he is joined by another much younger mandrill. The young one looks at the four sad looking felines before looking to Rafiki.

"Why are they like that Uncle Rafiki?"

"It is a complicated story Mpilo. Short version is that they all are grieving the loss of one they used to love, one who was lost on this very day"

The younger mandrill nodded but would not let this go, he decided to ask one more time.

"I know, you told me this twice now, who is this lost loved one Uncle Rafiki"

Rafiki stopped painting on the wall of the cave. He himself sighed as he looked over to his nephew. He shook his head before pointing at a rock, motioning Mpilo to sit down. The younger Mandrill did so and Rafiki turned to face him with a very serious and sad look on his face. He held up three fingers.

"Three years ago, a tragedy struck the royal family"

Rafiki points at a picture on the wall behind him. The picture shows a young lion with a red mane surrounded by four different animals. One of them is a cheetah, Mpilo noticed, just like one of the grieving animals.

"Kion, Prince of the Pride Lands, Leader of the Lion Guard. The youngest cub of King Simba and Queen Nala. He patrolled these lands and kept it safe like none before him. No one dared to come to our lands when he and his guard was defending the pride lands"

Rafiki's voice turns into a happy one as he remembers the many deeds and missions of the young prince and his guard.

"On a daily basis did he throw out several Hyenas or Jackals or whoever came to disturb the circle of life. He stopped disputes over food, he got animals out of trouble and he was loved by all in the pride lands. But one day, he was gone."

Mpilo raises his eyebrow and is about to ask something, but never manages to as Rafiki continues with the story. He points at the blue animal, which looks to be a honey badger.

"Bunga the brave. Best friend of Kion and bravest of the guard. Those two were inseperable, until three years ago. I have not seen him for one and a half year now. Some believe he went to look for Kion"

He points to the white animal, an egret.

"Ono, the keenest of sight. A valuable member and good friend to Kion. He still lingers around Pride rock together with the royal family, but has been busy lately, building up a home in the east with the other egrets"

Rafiki points at a gray animal.

"Beshte the Strong. Only one member of the guard was stronger than Kion, and that was Beshte. He could flip trees, move rocks and ram hyenas into the distance. Many times, raiders from the outlands ran when they saw him in full charge. I miss the sight of that"

A smile formed on the old mandrills' face, right until his hand landed on the last animal. A yellow spotted cheetah. Rafiki had to stop himself from crying. Mpilo noticed that the cheetah looked like the one down by the royal family.

"Fuli the fast. None in the pride lands is faster than her. Her strength, her speed and her devotion to the guard was a motivation for all the animals to see. She was the most valuable of them all to Kion. Just like every other male, Kion fell in love. His love turned out to be Fuli. She stood by his side from the very start to the very end. Together they had a cub, the young princess, Kiali"

Mpilo put down his finger. He raised it again and this time Rafiki saw it and nodded at his nephew.

"Uncle Rafiki, what happened to Kion? Where is he now?"

The old mandrill let out one last sigh as he turned to look at his paintings one last time, before turning to face his nephew.

"Three years ago, the outland lions, the same who live with us today since Kiara and Kovu joined together, they tried to take over the pride lands. King Simba and his son lead the pride landers to victory against the outlanders. They banished Zira and she never returned to the pride lands, except for the last battle three months ago"

Mpilo nodded as his uncle told him the tale. He could not stop to look worried when his uncle stopped and was about to say something when Rafiki continued.

"Simba and Kion had followed Zira north to Tekani river. Zira attempted to one last attack against the king, but Kion intervened. He rammer her with his head and slammed her back to the outlands. Only problem was, he did not see how close he was to the cliff over Tekani River. Kion fell into the river and has not been seen ever since"

Mpilo nodded. He knew something was up every time he saw the animals of the pride lands with their heads down on this specific day. He nodded at his uncle who turned away from him to continue his painting.

Mpilo walked to the edge of the cave and looked out. Kovu had joined the grieving lions and he himself was not happy. He might not have known Kion that well, but he knew what it meant to lose a brother. Kiara was lucky to have him around.

Mpilo noticed something and a smile immediately formed on his face. Fuli had walked away from the ground and decided to head inside. She never got that far though. From a nearby bush by the entrance, sat a young princess of the pride lands. She pounced from the bush when she saw her mother pass, and the two of them played on the ground, which made Fuli laugh.

"Well, seems someone can cheer up the crowd"

Mpilo laughed and turned away from the scene and laughed.

 **Well, that was the introduction for Life of Kiali. Tell me what you liked or disliked. Future chapters will be longer, until next time. Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go again.**

 **169 views on the first chapter, you people sure wanted a sequal to Life in the Pridelands. Well, I am happy to give it. It will be a slow procedure but it will be done with time. This chapter was delayed due to school, but I am having a small vacation now and can write again, yay.**

 **We will be introducing a new character in this chapter. By the way, did you guys know Leopard's purr?**

 **Well, let's get going.**

A leopard cub is lying on the ground. He is enjoying a time on his own, licking his paw to use it to rub his head with it. The usual morning cleaning most cats do. Unknown to him, a smirking face looks at him cleaning his body.

Right beside the leopard lies a very slim feline. She has spotted fur, her paws have retractable claws, and she has a bigger body than most of that age. Her tail is firm and soft, but her paws are fluffy and rough. She smiles as she watched the unsuspecting leopard. She decides to get closer, she decides to get into pounce distance. And pounce she did.  
She jumped from her bush without making a sound. Her paws made impact with the leopard, who did not know what was happening before the little huntress was on his back. He was startled, but soon faced his attacker, the two of them wrestling on the ground.

They wrestled on the ground, one laughing, the other trying to figure out what is going on. They keep up the fight and none of them notice that they have gotten close to edge of the hill. Both begin to roll down the hillside, until they reach the end, rolling straight into the river. For some time, there is no movement, but suddenly we see a leopard jumping out of the river, shaking off the water.

The leopard led out a loud sigh as he looked at his fur.

"Awhh mann… now I have to clean my fur again"

His head snaps towards the water as he hears a faint giggling noise from the water. He lets out a frustrated growl before sighing again.

"Why are you always ruining my fur Kiali?"

"Relax Mpenda, you and your precious fur will be clean in no time once you get dry, besides it is so funny to see you clean yourself all… day… long. Haha"

Kiali jumps out of the water and lands next to the leopard. She shakes her body and all the water on her is thrown off her body and hits the leopard next to her, who in return gave her a very annoyed look. She laughed at him before tapping him with her paw, running into the distance.

"Tag your it!"

Fuli smiled as she watched her daughter play with her best friend from the distance. It reminded her of the fun she used to have in the past with Kion. Fuli let out a sigh as she laid down on the ground. She is lying on top of a hill overlooking the river her daughter played at. She frequently comes to this place as it is where she and Kion watched the sunrise for the first time together a couple years ago.

Fuli let out a major sigh.

"I sure miss him. All the sunrises we have missed"

A voice speaks up behind her.

"Missed sunrises?"

Fuli looks back and spots Kiara walking up the hill. She sits next to the cheetah and smiles down at her. She looks out over the river, grinning as she spots the two felines playing at the river, playing a game of tag. Now Kiali is chasing Mpenda .

"Hmm doesn't this look familiar"

Fuli raised her eyebrow at Kiara. Kiara noticed this.

"Well, all the cubs usually play in this area. I remember chasing Kion, I even remember you two chasing each other in this area"

Fuli nodded and smiled, her face fell for a moment but her smile returned, when she thought of the good time she had in the past, and how much fun her daughter was having. Something caught Fuli's attention though as she looked at her daughter. She rose to her feet and rushed down the hill.

Meanwhile Mpenda had managed to beat Kiali in a brawl and pinned her down under him. Both laughed in their play, letting out loud laughs. Both snap their head right as they hear someone clearing their throat.

"Well well well, if it isn't my stupid little brother and his freak friend"

A leopard and a cheetah stands in the distance. Both are older than Mpenda and Kiali. Mpenda is the first to the react.

"Go away Mosi or I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell dad? Who do you think he believes the most, his first-born or the runt of the family?"

Mosi would speak with such venom in his voice that it is impossible to miss. Mpenda glares at him and sighs before turning around, showing his brother his back.

"Come on Kiali, we do not want to speak with these idiots"

Mpenda walks a few steps before he is pinned to the ground. Mosi had run the moment Mpenda turned his back and jumped on the exposed back of his little brother. Mpenda tried to shake him off but the older leopard easily pinned down the younger one. Kiali is about to react, but the cheetah stands between her and her pinned leopard friend.

"Move it Duma" she growled at the cheetah who only laughed down at her.

"I do not think so freak, you are not strong enough to push me away"

Kiali is about to pounce as she growls at the older cheetah, but is stopped when she hears the voice of her friend in need.

"Do not pounce Kiali. You'll just make it worse"

Mpenda says and Kiali listens, but she lets out a major growl when Mosi speaks afterwards.

"Yeah freak, listen to your weak boyfriend here, haha!"

The claws sprang from her paws and she immediately jumped at Mosi. Her jump was faster than Duma could ever react and long before he could warn his friend, was the smaller feline already on the back of Mosi, clawing and sending him to the ground. He retaliates and the two of them wrestle, where Mosi seems to be at a disadvantage.

Mosi swipes with his paw and hits Kiali in the side of the head. She is send backwards and lands on her back. She lands at the side of Mpenda and shakes her head. She looks up and immediately she knew it had gone a little too far. Both Mosi and Duma stood there with a frenzy look. Both slowly walks towards Mpenda and Kiali, but they suddenly stop. Both turn and runs away with their tail between their legs.

Both Mpenda and Kiali looks confused. They look at each other before looking at the retreating form of Mosi and Duma. Both hears paw steps behind them and turn their head, Kiali letting out a major sigh.

In the distance Fuli and Kiara are running their way. They soon stop by the two felines. The look on Fuli's face would clearly show her feeling at this moment. She was concerned about Kiali.

"What happened here? Are you okay Kiali?"

Both Kiara and Fuli focus on Kiali, completely ignoring Mpenda. He gives her a smile and sits down away from the three female felines. Fuli looks over at Mpenda and a glare is visible on her face.

"Why is your brother attacking Kiali What does your family have against mine!?"

Mpenda is about to reply, but is immediately interrupted by a yelling Fuli.

"Why do I even let you around Kiali!? You and your brother is nothing but trouble to us! Perhaps it is better if you just leave us alone!"

Mpenda would immediately back down and looks down on the ground, unable to make a proper reply to the angered cheetah. The leopard cub is visibly shaking, which Fuli ignores, but both Kiara and Kiali notices. Kiara is about to step in, but is beaten to it by Kiali.

"Mpenda is not a part of this mom. He tried to prevent this conflict even suggesting that we leave Mosi and Duma before they could do anything, but Mosi pounced Mpenda when we turned our backs to him"

Now Kiara stepped in, standing between Mpenda and Fuli. She shook her head at the cheetah even letting out a minor sigh.

"I think you overreact Fuli, just because one cub is an idiot, does not mean the other is the same"

Fuli relaxed for a moment and let out a major sigh. She looked past Kiara and found Kiali speaking to Mpenda. The boy had stopped shaking and was looking less scared now. She remembered when she and Kion first meet. Another cheetah who she has long forgotten kept bullying them, calling their friendship unnatural.

Mpenda is smiling at Kiali, who is returning the smile to the leopard. None of them notices the gaze from the elder cheetah.

"Thank you for aiding me Kiali, you were quite brave back then. I would never have dared to attack Mosi or Duma like that"

"He says you. You took their beating so they would not go for me, who is the true brave here?"

Mpenda blushed and Kiali grinned. Mpenda laughed and Kiali joined in the laughter, both forgetting the situation that had just occurred between them and Mosi and Duma.

"Mpenda"

Their laughter would come to a stop as they both heard Fuli calling for the leopard. Both turned to look at Fuli, both noticing she does not look mad, if anything she looks a little sad.

"Mpenda, I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. I hope you can accept my apology, and if there is anything I can do to make it better, please tell me"

Mpenda looked at Kiali for a moment before looking back at Fuli giving her a smile.

"Apology accepted, I could never be mad at any part of Kiali's family. But uhm.. I do have a request"

Both Kiara and Fuli raised their eyebrows at this, looking at each other before looking down at the cub who now seemed more nervous than before, even Kiali looked on with curiosity.

"You see, back at Home, mom and dad always support Mosi over me, he is the first-born after all. I would ask if I could sleep at your place for a little"

Kiara is the first to speak up.

"Wouldn't your parents be worried, not that we would say no to your request"

Mpenda simply shakes his head, looking at the ground.

"They rarely care for me, I will always be second to Mosi. They even hate that I am playing with your daughter"

The sadness in the cub's voice is easily caught. Both Kiara and Fuli looks at him with a sad look, meanwhile Kiali offers a chin and purrs, comforting her sad friend. Once again Mpenda blushes and could not help but let out a purr himself. He stops after some time and looks up at Fuli and Kiara.

"We will accept this request, you can sleep at pride rock for as long as you want and whenever you want"

The leopard nodded and immediately smiled. Both Mpenda and Kiali looked happy at this decision.

"Thank you. Thank you very much"

Fuli could not help but smile at them, very well remembering how happy she used to be when she had a sleep over in the past. She looked at the sky and noticed the sky beginning to turn orange.

"Well, the sun is going down. Let's return to Pride Rock"

With that all four felines turned towards Pride Rock and walked towards the place. Kiali and Mpenda would quickly turn it into a race, the cheetah side of Kiali would keep her ahead of Mpenda most of the time, but he did catch up to her from time to time. Both Kiara and Fuli laughed, both remembering the good old days.

 **Well, this was chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the actual sleepover at pride rock so please, give me ideas/suggestions for the sleepover at pride rock.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello everyone. Gulefritz here with another chapter of Life of Kiali.  
Sorry for the long wait but I am very busy lately with school and exam begins in next month, but I have had some time to write this and I will try to keep up a somewhat steady schedule.**

 **This chapter is a little more focused around Mpenda instead of Kiali, that will not be the case for future chapters.**

 **Just a fun fact, did you know many of the names I use in my story means something?  
Or according to Swahili name generator they do, example. Duma = Cheetah, so the cheetah from chap 2, is technicly called Cheetah, so he is Cheetah the Cheetah.**

 **With that aside, lets begin with chapter 3.**

Simba and Kovu was sitting on the tip of pride rock, looking over the vast pride lands. Both relaxed after spending most of the day ruling the pride lands, making sure all groups were content. Simba had to admit it was increasingly difficult with all these new lions, but it was manageable, mainly due to Kovu managing most of the new lions.

"Most of the new pride landers have settled in the region. There has been some trouble between some elder lions and prey animals due to them still not believing in the circle of life, but they are improving"

Simba nodded, he honestly did not like that these lions were allowed back, but he could never throw them out, not after Kiara and Kovu had spent so much time to unite the two groups. Speaking of Kiara, where is she, haven't seen her all day long.

As if on que Simba felt a soft touch on his side. Looking back he saw Kiara, both Simba and Kovu turned around to speak with Kiara.

"So, How has day been out in the pride lands, Kiara?"

"Awhh it has been quiet and comfortable, just like I like them. How has ruling with my dad been Kovu?"

Both Simba and Kiara looked at the brown furred lion, who smiled back, happy that he was being asked.

"Well, it has not been easy, but we manage to keep the herds and packs in check. I must say, I am learning quite a lot from your Father, Kiara"

To that both Kiara and Simba smiled, only for a minute though. Simba tilts his head and looks over to Kiara.

"Say Kiara. Why is Fuli followed by a leopard cub?"

Kiara smirked as she turned around and saw Mpenda and Kiali chasing eachother behind Fuli, both walking into the den of pride rock.

"That is Mpenda. He is one of Kiali's friends. Apparently, he is not doing well at home, so he asked if he could sleep over. Please, can he dad? I would not want to turn him away now"

Simba let out a minor sigh but nodded at Kiara.

"I can let him stay here at the den for a time. I will go and speak with Musa and Zahra tomorrow morning"

Kiara let out a relaxed sigh. She had no idea how her dad would take the fact a leopard cub would stay with them overnight. Leopards and Lions do not tend to get along well, but it seems he would let them stay for once.

"Well, I better go and see how Fuli is doing"

With that Kiara turned around and walked into the den. Kovu and Simba shared a look, but confused at the situation but choose to ignore it for now. Seems they have another soul to sleep at the den tonight.

Meanwhile inside pride rock den. Kiali is on the run, she is sprinting inside of the den, jumping over bones, rocks and relaxing lions. Some of the lions protest but they soon stop when they see what is happening. Kiali is running and laughing, chased by her best friend, Mpenda. Many of them sigh as they do remember how cubs tend to chase each other, some even remembering how the king and queen used to hunt each other. So far Kiali has always been too far away for Mpenda to catch.

That is until Mpenda catch her.

He caught her, and they wrestled on the ground, and for once, Mpenda pinned her. Both laugh, some of the nearby lions join in. Mpenda would shrink as he noticed the others looking at them, making Kiali tilt her head.

"Something wrong Mpenda?"

Mpenda shook his head and smiled down at her, but she did not buy it. Before Mpenda knew did he lie on his back. Surprised Mpenda noticed how he now is pinned by Kiali.

"Really, nothing is bothering you?"

She raised her eyebrow as she stared straight into Mpenda's face. The leopard let out a major sigh before showing a nervous look while smiling.

"Normally when only we laugh is it a good time. Back home Mosi laughs at me when he breaks whatever I am doing"

Kiali got off Mpenda and sat down and watched the leopard get back up. She smiled at him before punching him in the shoulder with her paw.

"Do not worry Mpenda, no one is hurting anyone here. This is the safest place in all of the pride lands!"

"Hey, who do we have here?"

Voices from behind them spoke up, Kiali and Mpenda looks in their direction and Kiali smiles immediately.

"Hey Panya, Hey Asya and hey Muraty, how you guys doing, this is Mpenda. He is sleeping over here tonight"

Panya, Asya and Muraty are three lion cubs, a litter that came a month after Kiali.  
Panya is the smaller of the three, only two thirds of her older sister's size, but she is still quite happy and energetic, to the annoyance of some lions.  
Asya, the first born of the three. First lion to be born after the fall of Kion and Sarabi. She and Kiali sure did revive the mood of the of the pridelanders.  
Muraty, the only male cub lion around. True to his name, he has become friend with all he has spoken to.

"Mpenda, any friend of Kiali is a friend of mine. Are you three up for a game of hide and seek?"

Everyone but Mpenda nodded. He seemed to stop, unsure whether he should join these new lions or not. Muraty saw this and immediately walker over to Mpenda and put a paw around his shoulder.

"Come on Mpenda, it will be fun. By the way, you start finding. Count to twenty and then try to find us, okay?"

Mpenda nodded and turned around, facing a wall. He started counting and the others started hiding. Twenty seconds passed, and he turned around, trying to see if he could spot any of the four lions. He walked three steps ahead and stopped. He sniffed the ground and tried to catch a scent, he did not need to sniff long to find one.

One thing to note about the pride rock den. It has several small tunnels and holes to hide in, usually very cold for the lions or cubs to use when it is very hot, and it has a lot of bushes inside. Mpenda followed Kiali's scent into one of the holes and jumped down. He searched the area and sure enough, he found Kiali, hiding behind a rock. He sneaked up to her and pounced, only to find her waiting, pinning him to the ground.

"He, got you"

Mpenda laughed.

"You sure did, but I still found you"

"Yes, yes you did, and now you must find Asya, Panya and Muraty. Good luck on Panya"

Mpenda smelled the air and immediately regretted it. He put his paw on his nose, making Kiali laugh.

"These regions smell a lot, I do not know what it is, but I think it has something to do with this yellow, green and red dust coming from the cracks. Do not touch it though, it is very dangerous"

Mpenda nodded. Seems he had to find the others without smelling his way forward. He jumped out of the hole followed by Kiali. He searched the main den and looked down the tunnels and kept on looking until he found Muraty and Asya, one hiding under a bush while the other tried to blend in with the other lions, unfortunately it did not work, due to the other lions around the hider trying too much to look as if nothing was wrong.

Now he only had to find the Panya. It should be easy, right? He had already found three out of four hiders, how hard could it be to find one small lion cub.

After searching for half an hour, with three lions laughing, did Mpenda realize that this little lion is very hard to find. He sighed and looked to the three other who all looked up. Mpenda followed their view and right there sat a smirking Panya, resting on top of a rock sitting in the wall, with small stone steps leading up to the rock platform.

"Took you long enough to find, must admit, it was fun to see you hunt nothing but shadows down there"

All four laughed at Mpenda who remained silent for a moment. Kiali stopped and the others continued as she noticed Mpenda did not laugh with them, until she noticed the smile on his face and he soon joined them, all five laughing, all five enjoying the game.

Hours later, Kiali, Mpenda, Panya, Asya and Muraty are lying on the tip of pride rock, looking up at the sky filled with thousands of thousands of stars. All five are enjoying the views of the stars.

"Wow, this is awesome, never looked at the sky during the night before"

"Have you not, what are you doing at night Mpenda?"

Mpenda remained silent for some time before answering, all other eyes looking at him due to his delayed response.

"I… I usually sleep, my parents never let us leave the cave at night"

It was a lie, Mosi left the cave as he liked, but his parents would not let Mpenda leave, believing he is to weak or he might get lost outside.

"Well we are happy to keep you company during your first time under the stars"

Mpenda smiled and silence followed, that is until Muraty opens his mouth.

"Hey Mpenda, did you know that we are looking up at the old kings of the Pridelands right now?"

Mpenda turned to look at Muraty with a raised eyebrow.

"You tell me, that all the kings of the pride lands are looking down at us right now?"

Muraty nodded, Mpenda nodded back. Guess you learn something new every day.

Suddenly Kiali hit Mpenda on the shoulder. Mpenda turned to look at her.

"I have the best idea ever for a prank, want to join in?"

He nodded at her.

"Sure"

An hour later and he was quite certain he regrets that "Sure", as of now, he and Kiali are pushing turtle shells filled with Rafiki's berry paint.

"We are going to give the royal family a new coat"

They put the shells in front of Simba and Nala. Very gently they dipped their paws in the paint and started making stripes with green pain on right side of the king, and purple on the left side of the king. They both giggled and started letting the paint fall onto the mane of the king.

They ran away from the area and looked on from the side, leaving the turtle shells in front of the king. Both ran to their sleeping spots but did not go to sleep, instead pretended to sleep, looking over the king.

The sun started to rise, and light worked itself into the den. The other cubs were the first to wake up. All had they decided to go sleep, when Kiali and Mpenda ran for who knew what. They looked up, their eyes focusing on the king, and immediately they started laughing. Kiali signaled for them to not be so loud.

Slowly the king woke up. He shook his head and did what he usually do when waking up. Simba tends to stretch his body, before slamming his paw down into the ground before him. The moment the kings paw fall, does it not hit the ground. The turtle shell is in the way and all the paint are thrown into the air, landing on the king. The king lets out a load roar.

"What in the pride lands is going on!"

Every other lion wakes up startled at the roar. Some of them unsure of what is going on, but others see the picture and begins to laugh as they spot their colorful king. Nala joins in on the laughter. Kiara and Fuli share a look before looking at Kiali, clearly spotting indications of green and purple on her paws, as well as Mpenda's.

"Guess we found our mischiefs"

Kiara laughed and was joined by Fuli. Very soon the entire room was laughing except for the king, who was trying to get the paint off his fur. Nala let out a sigh, she turns to look towards Fuli and Kiara and smile at both of them.

"Why do I get the feeling of we have seen this before"

 **Send me any review, either by reviewing the chapter or sending me a pm over Fanfiction. Until next time. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gulefritz here with the 4** **th chapter of Life of Kiali.**

 **I know I tend to make grammatical errors and I will try my best to fix them, but please if you see any continuing errors post them in the reviews so I have something to work from.**

 **Let's get started shall we?**

Kiali was walking out on the savanna, enjoying a relaxing day away from pride rock. She had been grounded after Mpenda and herself painted the king green, fortunately he was kind to her, but he still punished her.

Speaking of Mpenda, she had not seen her leopard friend since he went back home to his parents the following day, together with Simba. He said he spoke with Mpenda's parents and that they noted their sons view on them and would do something about it. Perhaps that is why she has not seen Mpenda since, perhaps he is out having fun with his parents. Better go and see how he is doing.

Turning north, Kiali started walking in the direction the leopards usually used for their living area. On her way north, she passed by berry hill and there she found Rafiki and Mpilo, both gathering yellow and red paint. They were preparing for some sort of ceremony which were to be held in the end of the month. The royal family was also a part of it. She went to speak with them.

"Hey Rafiki, Hey Mpilo, gathering paint?"

"Ahh Kiali, yes, we are gathering paint for the memorial of fallen lions, a ceremony for those who fell during the battle with Zira. Mpilo here is going to paint for the first time"

Rafiki pointed in the direction of Mpilo, who was looking happy and honored to be mentioned by his mentor. Rafiki turned to Kiali.

"So, what are you doing out here Kiali?"

She smiled at Rafiki.

"I am going to see how my friend Mpenda is doing with his parents"

Rafiki raised an eyebrow.

"Mpenda, is that your leopard friend? The one who wanted to sleep at Pride rock because he thought his parents disliked him"

Kiali nodded and Mpilo looked over at Rafiki raising an eyebrow, clearly not heard of the story before.

"Uncle Rafiki, would you mind if I went to see Mpenda as well? I have not seen him for weeks"

Rafiki stood and thought for a moment before nodding at Mpilo, waving him off.

"Go, but be sure to practice painting once you return"

He nodded at his uncle and put down the fruit he had gathered, walking over to Kiali before turning to look at his uncle.

"Sure will be back before you know it! come on Kiali"

The two of them turned north and started walking. They kept walking for quite the time, until they reached the northern mountain range, they found no one around and walked into the cave.

"Hello, anyone home?"

A deep male voice is heard from within the cave.

"Inside the main cave"

The voice sound as if it comes from somewhere deep inside the cave. Both Mpilo and Kiali walk into the den, entering the main den where they find Mpenda and a bigger leopard, must likely Musa. They walked before the bigger leopard.

"You must be Kiali, Mpenda has mentioned you before"

Musa turned to look at Mpilo, raising his eyebrow at the shaman apprentice.

"Yet, he never mentioned you"

Mpilo would touch the back of his forehead and smile at the leopard.

"That is alright, my name is Mpilo, apprentice to Rafiki"

The elder leopard nodded at the mandrill before turning his head towards Kiali.

"So, why have you come here?"

"I would like to ask if Mpenda can come out and play with me and Mpilo?"

The leopard looks at Kiali, before turning his head to Mpenda who has remained silent so far. He looks back to Kiali and nods at her, much to the delight of both all three cubs inside of the den.

"You may go, but Mpenda, remember to be back before sundown"

Mpenda looked to his father and nodded, before walking over to his two friends.

"Sure dad, I will be back before sundown"

With that all three of them left the leopard den. Musa looked as they left and let out a major sigh. Musa shook his head, seeing his son leaving with that, miscreant, made him not only angry but sick. He had to teach his son to be a proper leopard soon enough. He had to make him strong like Mosi.

Meanwhile Mpilo, Mpenda and Kiali are running towards a tree on top of a hill.

"Whoever is last is going to be it!" Kiali yells out for them all to hear.

Mpilo lets out a major sigh before laughing.

"That is unfair, you are both cats. Mandrils are never as fast as cats!"

It would seem Mpilo's complaining was well justified, as both Kiali and Mpenda reached the tree must faster than the Mandrill. Mpilo touched the tree and started counting. Meanwhile both felines ran away, hiding from the mandrill.

"Eight… Nine… Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

The mandrill turned around and started searching for his feline friends. He looked up the tree and saw no one. He shook his head and jumped up into the tree, trying to see if he could find anyone from a higher vantage point. He started looking and immediately he smiled, he saw Mpenda jumping into a tree.

"Typical Leopards, hiding in trees"

Mpilo walked in the direction of Mpilo's tree but pretended to not have seen the spotted cat in the tree. He started searching the nearby bushes, lifting stones and even let out a fake sigh.

"Phew Mpenda sure know how to hide from Mpilo"

Mpilo stood before the tree, grapping a branch ready to climb into the tree. Mpilo smiled as he immediately heard movement on the upper branches, most likely a leopard who knew he had been found.

"Surely he can't be in this tree!"

With that Mpilo jumped straight up into the tree. The mandrill searched far and wide and ultimately found his target. He grabbed Mpenda by the neck and jumped down, holding the leopard cub above the air.

"Typical leopard, you may be good climbers, but Mandrills are faster. Seems I caught you Mpenda"

The leopard cub would try to wriggle free from the mandrill's grip, looking at him with an annoyed look.

"Yeah yeah, now let me down!"

Mpilo was about to let him on the ground when he felt a strong push from the back. He looked up to see a cheetah standing on his back. He shook his head and looked forward, and saw that Mpenda was pinned down by a bigger leopard. Mpilo tried to stand but the cheetah digs his claws into his back.

"Don't move freak"

Mpilo looks away from the cheetah and looks over at the leopard on top of Mpenda. Mpenda would look quite scared, unable to fend off the bigger leopard.

"Leave me alone Mosi!"

Mosi would let out a laugh.

"And why would I do that? Didn't you hear father? You were never to play with these freaks you call friends again!"

"But father allowed me to play with Kiali and Mpilo today"

Mosi lets out an even louder laugh, pressing harder down on the leopard.

"Who do you think sent me?"

Mosi raised his paw.

"Now, it is time for me to have some fun"

His paw fell towards Mpenda, but the paw never hit its mark. Kiali jumped on Mosi right before he was able to hit his little brother, the two of them wrestling on the ground. The bigger leopard seemingly has an advantage over the smaller Kiali, but before he can pin her she would jump away, kicking the leopard in the stomach.

"Go away Mosi, leave us alone"

Kiali yelled at the leopard who only laughed in her face in response.

"Ha like I would listen to a freak like you! Father told me we leopards should never be near you and now it is time Mpenda learned the same"

Mosi advanced and pounced on Kiali. She jumped back and swiped at him, narrowly missing his chin. The cheetah jumped back, letting out a major growl. He set to pounce, but was pinned down himself, not by Kiali, but by Mpenda.

"Leave us alone Mosi!"

Mosi growls and shakes off Mpenda. A fight between the two leopards and Kiali starts. Duma forgets the mandrill he is pinning down and is focused on the fight between the freak, her weakling of a friend and his friend. His grip on Mpilo softens.

This is the opening Mpilo needs. He shakes his hands free and turns on his back. The mandrill forms his hand into a fist and hits the cheetah in the chin, sending him flying backwards. Duma recovers quickly and sets after Mpilo, but it is too late, Mpilo has done his part already.

Mosi had knocked Mpenda to the side and was now in the middle of pressing his paws down on Kiali, claws extended. He was just about to overpower her, when Mpilo comes from his right. The mandrill punches the leopard in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Kiali, Mpenda, get up! We got to get out of here before they recover"

Kiali and Mpenda looks over at Mosi who lied on the ground, Duma right next to him. The elder leopard looked up at the cheetah before turning his head to the cubs.

"Come on Duma, let's have some fun!"

The two of them starts running towards the three smaller animals.

"Run!"

Mpilo shouts and the three of them bolts away from the place. The three friends are for a time faster than Mosi and Duma, but the two of them will not lose sight of them nor will they end the chase.

They ran north jumping over rocks and small holes in the ground. They kept on running and reached a cliff over a wild river. Kiali gasped as she looked down at the wild river, she knew what river it was. They had been chased to Tekani river, the place her father fell in, the reason she would never see her father.

For a first time ever, Kiali was terrified. She could only imagine how her father had felt when he fell into the river below. The three of them turned to face Duma and Mosi as they advanced up the hill leading up to the cliff.

"Well well well, seems you have nowhere else to run!"

Both Mosi and Duma charge ahead and a fight ensued. Kiali and Mpenda tried to fend off Mosi, while Mpilo dodged attacks from Duma. The mandrill tried to strike the cheetah, but Duma dodged and bite down into the mandrill's hand. Mpilo let out a howl of pain.

Mpenda and Kiali looks over at Mpilo who is holding his hand where Duma had bite him. The fight had turned to a more, brutal status. Mpenda and Kiali fended off Mosi, who swiped at them, with claws out. One of his swipes hit Mpenda's right leg, piercing his skin. Mpenda let out a howl of pain aswell.

Two of her friends had now been hurt, this was all Kiali could take. She let out a loud roar and charged at Mosi. She swiped and scratched with such a ferocity the leopard had to retreat from her. This gave her free reins and she turned on Duma, charging at the cheetah. He tried to fend her off, but failed completely, her paws hitting his chin, her claws making marks in his face.  
She was fighting with the ferocity of a lion.

Suddenly a loud rumple was heard. The ground was moving, and it scared the combatants. A big crack is visible, and the cliff seems to crumble. Mosi and Duma are fast to jump off, and Mpilo jumps off the falling rocks.

Kiali is about to jump off when she looks back. Mpenda was still on the rock and he was unable to move fast enough to get off the rock. She turned around and ran to Mpenda, intending to aid her wounded friend, but is never able to. The ground is removed under her feat. The cliff breaks apart and both Kiali and Mpenda falls into the raging Tekani River.

Kiali broke the surface of the water and immediately felt the strong currents pull her with them. She saw as she was pulled away from Mpenda, unable to see him any longer. She tried to swim against the current, but she felt as her strength and energy drained. She could do nothing but follow the current and see where it leads her.

Unfortunately, she would soon find out where the river leads. A roaring waterfall. Once more she tried to swim against the current, but it does nothing but delay the inevitable with a few seconds. She screams as she falls down the waterfall, falling into a big lake at the end of the fall.

Meanwhile back at the cliffs over Tekani river. Mosi and Duma has run away a long time ago, while Mpilo just sits back, staring down at the roaring river. He heard a yell from behind but did not look, all he could do was looking down where his two friends fell. The yelling voice reach him, it was his uncle.

"Mpilo! Mpilo! Thank the Kings of the Old I found you! What happened here? Where is Kiali? Where is Mpenda?"

The old mandrill reached the younger one, and immediately the younger one went to hug Rafiki. The old mandrill could feel as his chest was getting wet, he looked down and saw the blood dripping from Mpilo's hand.

"Alright, calm down Mpilo. When you are ready, tell me what happened here"

Mpilo looked up at his uncle with tear in his eyes.

"Duma and Mosi chased us to here. The ground broke apart and they…"

He paused and looked down, but decided to point towards the river.

"They fell. Mpenda and Kiali fell down the cliff into the raging water"

Rafiki tried to calm down the younger Mandrill. His hand ran over his back, clapping it.

"It is okay Mpilo. We will find them. We will get them back, though I think we need help from some animals"

Mpilo looks up, tears still in his eyes, but raised his eyebrow.

"Who?"

Rafiki smiled as he looked down at the younger mandrill.

"Someone who lost a friend and leader at this very cliff"

 **And so ends chapter 4 of Life of Kiali. Read and review, tell me what you liked or disliked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here with another chapter of Life of Kiali. I know I have been able to let out a lot of chapters in a very short time but do not expect me to do so in the future. I simply have some more time than I expected.**

 **Let's get started.**

Kiali slowly woke up. She was tired and the grass below her was very comfortable to lie on. She suddenly shook her head, grass? But didn't she fall into a lake, surely, she would touch sand or dirt. Kiali looked around and she could not believe her eyes, she was in the pride lands. But how did she get here? She remembered falling down a waterfall. She remembered falling into the river as she tried to aid Mpenda. Speaking of the leopard, where is he!

A voice to her left made her look left. She tried to find the source of the voice and there she saw five animals playing near the watering hole. She walked down towards them, for some reason being pulled towards them. She gets close enough to hear them and immediately she gasps.

"Hey Fuli, up for a game of tag!"

Kiali looked at the children and started noting their species. The group consisted of a hippo, an egret, a honey badger, a lion and a cheetah. She looked on, focusing on the lion. She had never seen him before, yet she felt she knew him.

"You bet Kion, but just to be fair, you get fifteen seconds start before I come"

Immediately the lion ran and laughed and true enough, the cheetah waited fifteen seconds before starting the chase. Kiali saw them run and smiled, they started running her way. She saw as they ran towards her and before she could jump to the side, did they reach her, but that is when something odd happens.

Kiali saw as they ran though her as if she was a ghost. She screamed in panic as they ran through her. Is she dead? Why is this happening, she can't be dead, not now, not so young.

As quickly as her panic started did it vanish as she felt a strong and warm presence. She looked to her right and there sat a giant lion. He was way bigger than Simba and he was looking down at her. She raised an eyebrow at the soothing figure.

"Can you see me?"

The lion nodded, he smiled down at her.

"I can see you Kiali, daughter of Fuli"

She tilted her head, curious as to who this lion is.

"Who are you?"

"I am your father's grandfather. I am Mufasa, father of Simba, brother to Scar"

Her jaws dropped. This was Mufasa, the legendary king of the pride lands who ruled before her grandfather. But he is dead, and if he is dead and he can see me, then I am dead, aren't I?

Kiali looked up as she heard Mufasa laugh.

"You are not dead Kiali. You are merely having a vision from the Kings of old"

Mufasa turned to look down at the five laughing children. He laughed as he saw the young Fuli pin down the young Kion, who immediately started a wrestle.

"Do you know who that is?"

She looked down at the lion who was wrestling with the young version of her mother. She looked back at Mufasa before shaking her head.

"That, dear Kiali, is your father Kion. This day is a month before he became leader of the Lion Guard"

She stared at Mufasa before looking down at the lion. She stared at him, then at Mufasa, then down to the lion on the ground. This was her father. She looked to Mufasa to ask new questions but was never able to do it as she heard someone yell her name.

"Kiali! Kiali wake up!"

With that everything around her turned black. She felt as everything around her was removed and replaced with a cold sandy ground. Mufasa is replaced with what looks like a leopard. She slowly woke up as the voice kept yelling.

"Kiali! Kiali please wake up!"

With that she shook her head and looked straight into the eyes of Mpenda. She is still dizzy and lets out a major groan.

"Hello Mpenda"

The moment the leopard heard his friends voice would he immediately go to embrace her. His paws went around her neck, she could feel how wet his and her fur is. She started remembering what had happened and she looked around the area.

The two of them lied on a beach. She looked around and could see the waterfall she and Mpenda fell down from. She looked up and could not find the start of the fall, mostly hidden by clouds. She looked back to Mpenda and smiled at her worried friend. Her smile vanished as she looked down at Mpenda's right leg.

"Mpenda, you are hurt, let me look at it"

He looked down at the wound Mosi had left before smiling back at her.

"It is nothing too much, I mean I can still walk"

She looked at the leopard dead serious in the eyes which made him jump back a little, landing on his back as he did have trouble using the right leg.

"Mpenda, your leg is hurting. We are far from home and we need to be in top condition to survive this. Now let me look at your leg"

The leopard nodded and just kept lying on his back. He watched as she moved over to look at where Mosi's paws had hit Mpenda's leg. She did not like the look of it but she let out a sigh of relief.

"You are not that badly hurt, but the wound need to be cleaned"

Mpenda nodded and was seemingly about to move, intending to clean his right leg but never got the chance. Kiali put her paw on his stomach, making the young leopard stop moving. She looked at the wound and started licking the wound clean.

Mpenda was shocked. Never had anyone taken care of his wounds. Never had anyone cared enough for him to actually make sure he was okay after he got wounded. His parents never did anything as his father said it was a part of growing up. Mpenda stared at his friend as she cleared his wound and could not stop himself from blushing.

Kiali had cleaned the wound after some time. She removed the paw and looked around. The jungle was thick, and she could not see anything. She noticed the sun was setting and knew it was a bad idea to go into the jungle during the night. She watched as Mpenda lied on his stomach and smiled as he yawned.

"It is too late to go into the jungle. We will stay here for the night"

The leopard nodded and lied on the ground. Their fur was still to some extension wet, but it mostly dried off. Kiali, beginning to freeze, lied down beside Mpenda which again shocked the leopard.

"Wha-what are you do-doing?"

She smiled as she looked the leopard straight in the eye.

"We are both freezing, this way our combined body heath will keep us warm"

Mpenda nodded and he blushed again, thankfully for him Kiali never noticed it. As Kiali laid there beside Mpenda did she remember how her father and mother played in her vision. Wonder if they also used to play together just as much as me and Mpenda do. She turned her head to look at the leopard who was already asleep. She relaxed as she lied beside him, she felt comfortable and she could not stop but notice she was blushing. Odd, this never happened shook her head. It had been a long day and she was probably tired. She lied down on the ground and soon she fell asleep.

Unknown to both Kiali and Mpenda was that they were being watched. A feline looks at them from top a tree and tilted his head at them. He shook his head, he would figure out who these newcomers were later, right now he had to make sure none of the other predators found them.

Hours later Mpenda woke up from his sleep. He looked around and immediately froze as he felt something soft touch his chest. He could hear a purr, what was happening. He looked down and relaxed. He saw Kiali sleeping with her head on his chest. He put a paw on her shoulder and purred himself.

He had to admit, he liked Kiali. She had always been his best friend and enjoyed being near her. Unfortunately, he doubted his father would like it, he had a great dislike towards the royal family and all who are in some way part of it. He sighed and looked up into the air.

"Wow"

Mpenda looked straight up into a jungle of glowing leaves. The area around them was lit up by several plants and bugs who sent out a strong blue light. He forgot the feline lying beside him and looked around at all the glowing beings around him. He walked over to a nearby blue flower and touched it with his paw.

Pollen from the flower shot out and hit the leopard in the face. He shook his face and sneezed, trying to get the strange pollen out of his nose. He soon felt relaxed and sleepy. He walked back to Kiali and laid down on the ground next to her, falling asleep right next to her. Only this time, the leopard let out a loud and soft purr.

Half an hour later Kiali woke up. She looked around and immediately grinned as she heard the loud and soft purrs from the sleeping Mpenda. She moved a little on the ground and lied next to the leopard, having her back against his stomach. She had to admit, he is very soft. Kiali looked around her and saw how every plant around her was glowing with a blue color.

Curious, she rose from the ground and walked over to a nearby plant. She, without knowing, had walked over to the same plant as Mpenda. She sniffed the plant and found it smelling weird. She turned away from it as she saw it send out a blue pollen. She walked away from the flower and decided to go back to sleep. She lied down beside Mpenda and put her head on her paws. Not soon after did the leopard turn in his sleep and his paw landed over her shoulder. Kiali sighed and let his sleeping form do it, he was warm after all.

An hour later Kiali woke up to the feeling of someone licking the top of her head. She woke up to find Mpenda's paws still around her. She turned around to face the leopard but was never allowed to as the leopard kept a strong grip. He purred and kept on licking the top of her head.

"You are soft Kiali, I like you like this"

She was shocked. Never had Mpenda reacted like this. She shook her head.

"Mpenda, what are you doing?"

The leopard was slow but let out a reply while he was slowly and steady caressing her stomach.

"I am enjoying your presence"

Immediately she turned to face the leopard, much to the surprise of the leopard, but he did not seem to mind it, he almost seemed to like looking at her face instead of the back of her head. Kiali raised her eyebrow as she looked at the leopard's head, seeing him having a very big smile on his face.

"What is the matter with you Mpenda"

Immediately the leopard kissed Kiali. Kiali blushed and was stunned for a moment, but she soon regained control. She immediately pushed at the leopard, sending him backwards. She rose to the ground and stared at the downed leopard. She gasped as she watched closely on Mpenda's muzzle.

His nose and mouth were covered in blue pollen, the same which she dodged earlier. Perhaps this was the cause of this, changed attitude from Mpenda. She shook her head and let out a major sigh, of course he was affected. Why else would he do what he did?

She looked as the leopard got up on his legs and still looked happy at her, but seemingly he prepared to pounce at her. The leopard pounced but missed Kiali, she counter attacked and pushed him back towards the lake. Mpenda pounced again and did manage to pin down Kiali, pushing her down, using his paws and weight.

Kiali watched as she for once was pinned down by the leopard. She watched as he got closer to her face and she was unable to stop him from claiming what he wanted. The leopard managed to kiss her one more time, which stunned her again. She did not know why, but she did not hate it. She reminded herself that she needed to free Mpenda somehow.

Mpenda started to nuzzle Kiali and she returned it, the two of them started purring. The leopard dropped the grip he had on Kiali, something she was quick to notice and use. Kiali moved her feet below the leopard's stomach and send kicked him backwards. She kicked him so hard that he flew off her and landed in the lake. Kiali kept lying on the ground, thinkin about what just had happened.

It was her first time this had ever happened to her, it was her first kiss actually. She honestly did not know what to think of it. Did she like it, how would she know? Did Mpenda like it? if he remembered it that is. She gasped as she remembered the leopard who she had just kicked into the lake. Mpenda had not resurfaces yet.

Her worries were taken care off when the leopard managed resurfaced. She watched him closely as he swam back to the shore. He got out of the water and shook his head and body, shaking off the water. He looked up at her, all the blue pollen gone. Mpenda had a very confused look on his face.

"Kiali, can you explain how I ended in the water?"

Kiali raised her eyebrow in a curious manner as she looked at the leopard.

"Do you not remember anything?"

The leopard looked confused and shook his head. Kiali sighed and smiled at the leopard.

"You were sleep walking. You jumped up into the tree and leapt into the water. I never managed to stop you, as you were to fast"

The leopard nodded at her. Kiali looked to the sky and saw that some light had managed to get through the thick clouds above the jungle, and that most of the plants had stopped glowing. She looked back at the leopard.

"So, Mpenda. Ready to explore this region?"

He nodded at her and walked as fast as he possibly could to get over to his best friend.

"Well, let's go then"

The figure from earlier laughed from the shadows. He had seen how the leopard had been affected by the Upendi flower. He would have to watch over those two from the distance, just to make sure they survived these lands. It would be sad to see the only other felines in this jungle fall just because they smelled a single flower.

With that the figure went deeper into the jungle, following trails around the place, watching the two newcomers from a distance.

 **Read, review and tell me what you liked or hated. Got any question? Just ask over Fanfiction or in the reviews and I will try to answer them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here with another chapter of Life of Kiali.  
I noticed how a lot of you reviewed on the last chapter and I can only say I am happy to see all those replies. Thank you, it means a lot to me.  
Some of you asked me to bring back Kion. I was going to reply, but it would spoil the future chapters, so I decided not to reply to it. But I think you will get satisfied with this chapter.**

 **As for Kopa. I mentioned that he died in Life in the Pride lands and I intend to keep it that way. I know nothing of the lion, so I decided to acknowledge him and put him into the story somehow.**

 **With that aside, let's begin with chapter 6 of Life of Kiali.**

Kiali and Mpenda was walking in the jungle. They had walked for hours and barely any words had been exchanged between the two. Mpenda was too focused on not losing track of Kiali, and Kiali was too confused about what happened earlier. She tried to forget what happened, but she could not forget the feeling she felt when Mpenda's and her lips touches, she shook her head and sighed. I doubt he even remember it.

Suddenly motion from a nearby bush made Kiali and Mpenda stop in their tracks. Both lowered to the ground, attempting to hide amongst the tall vegetation. They watched in the direction of the commotion and watched as a being walked out of the shadow. It was a cat as black as night. Kiali or Mpenda had never seen such a thing before and neither of them could not stop staring at the panther.

He smelled the air and immediately both Mpenda and Kiali froze, well knowing their scent was easy to detect by any skilled hunter. Both of them gulped as the panther looked straight at them. He was bigger than them and could most likely pin them both. He growled and jumped straight at the two of them. Both Kiali and Mpenda started running away from the panther who followed them. The hunt had begun.

Kiali and Mpenda split up and bolted away from the panther. They ran through the bushes and over small streams and got separated in time. Mpenda looked around and could not see Kiali or the panther. He stopped for a second and looked around. Scared he lowered himself to the ground and tried to hide behind a bush. Mpenda heard to his right. He looks to the side looks straight into a pair of green eyes. He jumps back, ready to flee but is never able to do so, as the being leaps at him. The being lands on his chest smiling at him. She lowers her head to his ear and whispers with a very silent voice.

"Follow me if you want to live"

With that the figure ran into the jungle. Mpenda, despite better judgement, decided to run after the strange figure, following it into the jungle to where he did not know. He just needed to get away from the panther.

Meanwhile far away from the now unconscious Mpenda, Kiali is running from the panther, but he is gaining in on her. Kiali realized she would be caught eventually turned on the spot and jumped into the air. The panther, surprised by her action, does not see the swipe she sends at him. Her paw punches his face, sending the panther to the side with a long scar on the chin.

"Grr Amani wanted you alive, but he never said untouched!"

The panther raises his right paw and his claws unsheathe from the paw. He charges forward and attempts to hit the cub with his paw. Kiali uses the natural speed and jumps to the side, dodging the attack from the panther. She leaps to attack the panther but was never able to do it. She was hit by the leopards left paw, sending her flying to the side.

The panther pounced at Kiali and pinned her down. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into Kiali's shoulders. She growled at the panther and he grinned. He raised his right paw to strike down at her. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the blow, but the blow never came.

The panther had been kicked off her body. Kiali, shocked, opened her eyes and watched the scene in front of her. A male lion, on the size of King Simba, with a giant red mane had appeared out of nowhere and was now battling the panther. She watched as the red maned lion fought with the ferocity only a lion could bring.

She watched as the red maned lion swiped at the panther. His paw hit the side of the panther's jaw and send him flying into the jungle. The lion let out a mighty roar and something odd happened. A strong wind suddenly came and blew the panther away from the area, as well as any unattached leaves or branches. It was as if the lion summoned the wind with his roar.

"Impossible"

The lion turned to look at Kiali. He smiled at her. He walked over to her, keeping his smile as he walks over to her.

"Who are you, young one, and why did Amani send one of his prime fighters after you"

Kiali was unable to form any words, still shocked at the roar the lion let out earlier. She tried to form a sentence but was never able to do it. The lion let out a loud sigh and walked past her, before looking back.

"Come"

With that he ran into the jungle. Kiali sat back and watched as the lion ran into the jungle before shaking her head and ran into the jungle, trying to follow the lion. It was easier said than done. For a lion this big, in a forest this dense, the lion was rather fast. She did her best to keep up with him and eventually she stopped. Her jaw fell at the sight in front of her.

Right in front of her was the biggest temple she had ever seen. She was amazed at the size, which is not too hard as it is her first temple, and wondered just who or what could make rocks into such things like this. She looked to the side as the lion from before came and sat next to her. She looked up at him, jaws still dropped.

"What is this place?"

"This, my friend, is The Great Temple of Abassi, made by the lord in the sky himself"

She looked down at the temple and watched as several animals ran around the temple. The inhabitants consisted primarily of monkeys, elephants, rhinos, few birds and a small number of felines. She looked back at the lion.

"What is this place! Who are you?"

The lion looked back at her and smiled before looking back to the temple.

"The temple is a refuge point for animals all over Tekani jungle. All who lives here has been driven away from their homes and come to live here"

The lion looks to the left which made Kiali turn her head aswell, wondering why the big feline looks in that specific distance.

"The jungle has become a contested battlefield between several jaguar prides. Of these prides, Amani, the one who sent the panther after you, has an advantage. Many here are on the run from him specifically"

Kiali turned her head back to the lion. She looks closer at him, for some reason finding him familiar. She looks at his shoulder and raises her eyebrow. On his shoulder sits a mark of a lion. Who was this guy and where had she seen that mark before?

"My name I do not know, but I am Askari. I am the defender of these people and anyone who Amani dares to threaten. You can find refuge inside the place. Come, you must be hungry"

With that the lion walked forward and Kiali followed him. She was quick to catch up to him, her mind still wondering about the mark and forgetting all about Mpenda.

Speaking of Mpenda. Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Mpenda had been trying to follow the figure into the jungle. They walked further and deeper into the jungle and the leopard just exactly managed to keep up with the figure. They reached a clearing and the figure stopped in the shadows. Mpenda looked around before looking at the feline he had been following.

"Wh-who are you?"

The figure turned around and smiled at the leopard, who of course cannot see this. The figure walks out of the shadow and reveals a female black panther cub. She sits on the ground and smiles at him.

"My name is Delilah. I saw you and your friend wash ashore at Tekani lake"

Mpenda gulped. This was his second time ever speaking to another feline female beside Kiali. He was unable to form any kind of words for some reason but shook his face, making the panther slightly giggle, making the panther even more confused.

"I like the way you shake your head. I told you my name, what is yours?"

"I-I… I am Mpenda, Mpenda from the pride lands"

The panther rose to her feet and walked all the way up the leopard, then past him letting her tail drag along his muzzle. Before returning on his other side, giving him a little nuzzling on the chin before speaking again.

"Well, Mpenda of the Pride lands. Up for a game of tag?"

The leopard despite not knowing where he was decided to nod. She smiled and yelled "tag" at him and ran into the forest. They ran into the deep jungle, Mpenda just behind Delilah. She was fast, faster than anyone he had seen before. He had to trick her to catch her. He looked at a tree and devised a plan.

Delilah jumped over a rock and up unto a branch. She thought the leopard would not think of looking up, ohh how naïve she was. She scouted the area, trying to spot the leopard but was never able to do so. She heard a branch snapping from above. She looked up and tried to jump away but was all too late.

Mpenda had lept from above and landed straight at her. He hit the branch she was on and leapt at her. The two of them fell to the ground and wrestled, rolling down a little hill, ending with the leopard pinning down the panther cub. Mpenda had his head lying on her chest. They both looked at each other and laughed as loud as they could.

That was when disaster struck for Mpenda. Out of the shadows a grown-up panther appeared. Fast as lightning, the panther took hold of Mpenda by the neck and lifted him up before dropping him, keeping him down on the ground with one paw. He looked up in fear at the growling panther, not moving on the ground.

"Your friend got away, but thanks to Delilah, Amani will get one of you outlanders!"

The panther cub shook her head. Mpenda looked at her with great sadness and disbelief. He had been open to her, and she had backstabbed him, she had led him to a trap.

"Well, someone has to be successful around here Tambo, I just hope Amani is not too harsh on them, he is very funny to play with"

The panther grunted and picked up the leopard by the neck. He walked into the jungle, quickly followed by the panther cub. They walk into the shadows, going out of sight of any other animal, except for other panthers.

Meanwhile back at the temple of Abassi. Kiali looks around the place while following Askari. She looks around and notices how all around her stares at her. Guess no one has seen a mixture of two felines before. She follows the lion until he reaches an altar. At the top of the altar stands an mandrill. He seems too busy as he is brewing something in a large turtle shell.

"Abdu, I bring a guest"

The mandrill looks over and smiles at Askari. He walks over and hugs the lion before turning to look at Kiali. He raises an eyebrow as he looks her over, inspecting her from top to toe.

"Half lion, half cheetah. Tell me what is a creature like you doing out here?"

Kiali is about to answer but Askari beats her to it.

"She and her friend were being hunted by Tambo. Amani known of their presence and wanted to capture both, why I do not know"

Kiali gasped as she remembered Mpenda. She looked around in panic, looking everywhere for her leopard friend. The mandrill and lion looked at her confused before breaking the silence.

"Did you not notice he was not here?"

Kiali immediately yelled at the two of them.

"No! I thought he was right behind me! Mpenda! Mpenda where are you!"

Adbu walked over to Kiali and touched her right ear with his right hand. He ran his hand around it and caressed it for a moment. The action made Kiali relax before making her fall asleep. She fell to the ground and landed right in front of the lion, her head landing on top of his paws.

"Seems this also works on mixtures of species. I remember you resisted it more though. She will wake up in the morning, I set you in charge of her. Show her the place, give her a place to be, and watch over her. She is quite interesting, and she holds on to a few secrets we might want to know"

The lion nodded and looked down at the young female who lied on his paws. He looked at her in wonder, thinking he was supposed to know who this young feline was. The mandrill looked at the lion and noticed his thoughts.

"I have to admit, you to do look alike. Perhaps she know of your origin Askari"

The lion looked at the mandrill with a smile before nodding.

"That is very possible. We will find out once she wakes up. I will take her down into the temple. She will sleep in the feline quarter together with the lions and leopards. Tomorrow will I show her the ground and share history with her"

The mandrill smiled and nodded. The lion picked up the young female by the neck and walked down the stairs before turning to a small tunnel to the right. He walked down the corridor before reaching the room by the end of it. This room was filled with sleeping felines. Askari walked over to the lion part, nodded at a lioness, before putting her down. He sat down next to her, looking her over.

Some of the nearby lions and leopards looked on in wonder at the newcomer. Askari looked at them all and signaled for them to let her be for now. He did not want her to wake up with all the felines looking at her. They will have to wait until she wakes up properly. He registrered movement below him and looked at her.

She was moving in her sleep and letting out a soft purr. He smiled immediately. His smile was quick to vanish as he heard her speak.

"Kion… papa we miss you… I miss you Kion"

That name, Kion. He knew he had heard it before, but from where. The lion let out a grunt of pain, making some of the lionesses look in his direction. He smiled at them and shook his head. Whenever he tried to think back about his past, did his head hurt, a lot. He shook his head one more time. He would figure this out eventually. But for now, he needed some good night sleep.

 **With that I end chapter 6 of Life of Kiali. What will happen to Mpenda? How is the situation in the pride lands, and who is this Askari really? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Until then, review and tell me what you liked or hated, also what do you guys think of my own characters like Mpenda and Kiali? Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time, cya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here with yet another part of Life of Kiali.  
In this story, many of you will experience what happened to a certain lion in chapter 22 of Life in the Pride lands. I know some of you have been wondering, so now I decided to tell what happened.**

 **This story will have a little more background about Tekani Jungle and the surrounding areas, but it will also contain an ending I have been very excited to write.**

 **Also, a little note. We have reached December which means that Examn period has started for me. This means I will not update this story before January. Until then, wish me luck.**

" Kion!"

Simba's voice can be heard as he yells after his son falling into the roaring Tekani river. Kion turned in the air no longer facing his father, but the water. He yelled out as he feared the approaching river.

"Mufasa! Mufasa aid me!"

With that Kion broke through the water and was immediately washed away. He remained under water for a long time before being able to submerge. He looked around and gasped, he was miles away from where he fell into the river. He saw as the pride lands ran to his right. He tried to swim towards it, but the current pulled him along.

Kion was soon fatigued, unable to swim. He looked behind and gasped. He saw three small waterfalls running around several rocks. He closed his eyes and hoped the kings of old would guide him through the water falls.

He fell down the first waterfall. The area below was rather deep, and nothing happened. Kion was relieved that he was safe, but remembered the remaining water falls.  
He reached the second waterfall and fell. Here the water was not as low, and he could feel how his right paw took damage, feeling a sharp pain coming from the paw. He roared out in pain, but his roar never got far, the water out roared him.

Finally, Kion reached the last of the three waterfalls. He fell down the fall and hit the water below. The water below was deep, but he still hit the bottom. He roared in pain when his head hit a rock. The shock left him dazed and unable to use his paws properly. He simply following the flow of the river by now, praying to the kings of old that he would join them tonight.

With time he reached a fourth waterfall. It is impossible to see the end of the water fall. He falls down the waterfall and hit the lake at the end of the waterfall, breaking the surface of the water. That is when everything goes black and Askari wakes up.

He looks up from his spot and noticed some of the felines around him stared at him. He looked at a nearby water pool and he could see why, he was sweating and had most likely talked if not screamed in his sleep. He smiled at a nearby lioness who looked worried at him. He smiled and said he was alright. He stood up and looked outside, and noticed the sun was rising.

"Guess it is time to get up"

He looked to the spot where Kiali went to sleep. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. She wasn't there. He looked around and could not spot her. She is most likely out exploring. Askari walked out of the temple and started looking for the newcomer.

He looked up and he looked down, but he could not find her. That was when he remembered one spot almost every young feline of the temple was driven towards. He looked to the main part of the temple and then to the right. There stood a tower, tall and old.

The tower is tall as it is old. The tower is seemingly older than the temple complex itself. The tower is round and the stairs to the top are on the outside of it. From the top of the tower you could look over most of Tekani Jungle. He remembered that almost all the felines he had saved from Amani had ventured to the tower on their first day. She will most likely be like all the others.

He started walking up the stairs and he remembered when Abdu had brought him up there. It was also the place Abdu had named him Askari, a name he for some reason always thought did not belong to him, but a name he accepted as he did not know his actual name. Askari shook his head. I doubt I will figure it out any time soon.

He reached the top of the tower and immediately a smile formed on his lips. There, as he expected, sat Kiali overlooking Tekani Jungle. From up here you could literally see everything. The waterfall, the termite mounds, the plains and of course the berry fields where most of the game of the forest lived.

Askari walked over to Kiali who turned to look at him. She nodded at him and looked him over as he sat down next to her. She turned back to look over the jungle, gasping as the rays of the sun break through the thick clouds and slowly light up the entire jungle.

"Tekani sure is a nice place, don't you agree?"

Kiali nodded at him. Her eyes followed the sunrays as they now covered all of the waterfall, slowly moving to the west, slowly reaching the termite mounds.

"You are safe in all the regions the light touches before midday Kiali. The termite mounds are used by friendly gorilla's and the jungle itself is filled with several of the denizens of the temple"

She looked to the west and noticed the flat area, filled with berries. She looks up at Askari.

"What about that region? It won't get sunlight before midday"

Askari looked in the direction and sighed.

"That area over there is the berry fields"

He paused for a moment, looking at the area and sighed as he noticed several birds fly away from the area. He looked down at Kiali who was looking in the direction of the fleeing birds.

"Berry fields is as we speak being contested by several leopard and panther packs. You already meet one of them. Tambo is one of Amani's men. Amani is the leader of the strongest leopard pack in the region and several other packs has either left or joined him. You should never go there as that area is way too dangerous for you"

Kiali looked at the region then back over at Askari, opening her mouth to ask another question, but Askari beats her to it.

"The region is filled with berries as you imagine. Most of the game of the jungle eat those berries, so the area is the feeding ground for most of the animals here in the jungle. Whoever controls that area, control a vast and almost limitless food source"

She looked back the field. She opened her mouth and asked another question which she was wondering.

"If it is limitless, then why is there a fighting over the region? Isn't there enough food for all?"

Askari nodded at her.

"There is enough for four times more clans than there is now. The problem is Amani. He is brutal and believes only the strong should live in the region. Only those who are strong enough to gain the food will get it. If any of the packs fail to beat the others, then they are not worthy to get the food"

Kiali looked over the region before she suddenly realized something. She quickly turned to look at Askari, looking very shocked, slightly surprising the lion.

"Mpenda was taken by that Tampo guy, that means he is in berry fields, isn't he?"

Askari kept to himself before he looked down at her, giving a long nod.

"Yes he is"

Kiali looked in the direction of the berry fields before turning, moving to walk down the stairs. Askari immediately intervenes and stand right in front of her before she can walk any further.

"You are not going after your friend, are you?"

Kiali glares up at Askari, yelling at the lion.

"Obviously I am! He is my friend! He is the best friend I've ever had! I can't just let him be with that Amani!"

Askari puts his paw down, which makes Kiali jump back a little. She looks up at him, before looking away from his face. Her eyes land on his mark on her shoulder. The mark is a roaring lion, imprinted in the fur. Her eyes widened as she looks at the mark. For some reason she recognized the mark. But she can't precisely place it where. She looks to his face as he speaks.

"It is way too dangerous for you to handle! Amani does not care who or what you are. He will hurt your or worse! I am afraid it is already to late for the leopard"

Kiali roared and tried to force her way through Askari. She pushed at him, and she clawed at him, but none of her attacks worked on the bigger lion who simply stood his ground. She kept on trying to breakthrough the lion but was never able to do due to his bigger size and strength. She stopped and finally let the tears fall.

Askari looked down sad at her. He walked forward and put a paw on her back as if to provide some sort of assistance to the cub. Kiali felt the paw and was shocked, not at the paw but by the fact he dared try to comfort her, when he was the one who practically left Mpenda to his fate. She unsheathed her claws for a moment, but soon she felt a rather nice and comfortable feeling from Askari.

It was the same feeling she felt when her mother comforted her whenever one of the other lions were hostile to her, or when Duma and Mosi hunted her and Mpenda around and actually caught them. She growled remembering those two idiots. They were the cause of this! Had it not been for them would she and Mpenda still be in the pride lands, and Mpenda would not be in the trouble he is in now!

But then again, then she would never have been in this weird situation. She felt like she belonged with this lion, as if he was a part of her. She snuggled closer to him, having her face buried in his chest fur. She looked up to see the worried eyes of Askari. She buried her face in his chest once more.

"Tell me about you Kiali. Tell me about the leopard and yourself"

With that Kiali started to explain how Mpenda was her only friend from back in the pride lands. Askari had heard of this place but had yet to meet anyone from it. He grew worried when she told him of how her friend's brother used to hunt them down and hurt them. He disliked how the leopard's father as he didn't seem to stop it, but he smiled when he heard the comfort and happiness Kiali brought to the young leopard.

Askari smiled as he noticed her tears had stopped.  
But the moment Kiali started to explain about her mother, how she initially disliked the leopard but ended up liking him. How defensive of her she was, due to her being all she had left of her mate who had died years ago. Askari paused for a second before looking down, opening his mouth to speak, interrupting Kiali.

"What is your mother's name?"

Kiali remained silent for a time, before she smiled up at him.

"Fuli, her name is Fuli and she is a cheetah"

Askari's eyes widened. He gasped as he looked down at her. Kiali raised her eyebrow at him, clueless as to what was going through the lion's head. She was about to ask when he intervened with yet another question.

"Last night you mentioned a name, Kion. Who is this Kion?"

Kiali seemed a little unsecure as she looked at Askari, why would he want to know that. She looked at him with a curious and a little worried look.

"Why would you want to know that?"

Askari looked down and sighed.

"It… it is a weird story. Ever since I came to the Temple have I been having these dreams of five animals. A hippo, an egret, a honey-badger, a cheetah and a lion. They always play together and always there when one needs them. In some of the dreams all five of them have the same mark I wear on my shoulder. I don't remember the names of the hippo, egret or honey-badger, but I remember the name of the lion and cheetah"

He pauses for a moment, looking out over the jungle before looking back at Kiali.

"The lion's name is Kion, and the cheetah is called Fuli"

Kiali's eyes widened. Could it be? No, impossible. She looks up at Askari looking him over, remembering from where she had seen the mark. How could she have been so stupid. It is the same mark her mother wears on her shoulder! But does that mean? Impossible, he fell years ago in… Tekani river!

"Kion… He is my father. He was lost a long time ago"

Askari raised his eyebrow looking down at her. Why would he dream of Kiali's parents? Why does the kings of old send him visions of a cheetah and lion he does not know for such a long time. He looked to the mark on his shoulder before looking back to Kiali.

"Does you mother wear the same mark as me?"

Kiali could do nothing but simply nod at him. Her voice came out very weak and uncertain.

"She and all former members of the Lion guard has it on their shoulders. My father gave it to them. He was the leader of the guard. He was the one lion wi-"

"With the Roar of the Elders"

Askari intervened. He did not know why he knew that as he had never heard of such a thing before now. Kiali looked up and nodded at him. She remembered back to when she first meet the lion and remembered how he fought off Tampo. He had roared and a mighty gust of wind had swept the panther aside.

"Kion... father… is that you?"

Her voice was small and it was without confidence as if she did not believe the words herself. Askari looked stunned for a moment, not because of the question but because of the events running through his head.

He remembered it all. He remembered how he fell down the cliff and landed in Tekani river. He remembered how he passed all four waterfalls. He remembered the battle in the pride lands, and he remember how he kicked a lioness across the cliffs as she was going for his father.

He remembered Bunga, Beshte, Ono and of course Fuli. He could remember how she used to purr at him when they were together. He suddenly remembered how they used to be together. How she came to support him when eh watched over Orangi river, or when he fell down into the chasm when the earth broke down below him and Bunga. He remembered it all. He even remembered the one moment he had with Fuli back in the cave.

This thought forced him to look down at Kiali who looked at him with a worried look. She had never told him about this, but it would explain so much. He put a paw to his head as he felt a headache. All the memory from three years ago rushed back into his head as he remembered who he used to be.

Kion, leader of the lion guard, son of Simba and Nala, rulers of the pride lands. He was the one who protected the land from outlanders, the one who preserved the circle of life. He remembered the day he was named, the day the roar had come to him and he had saved so many from a single stampede. A small wind gust blew through the tower, embracing both Kion and Kiali. He recognized the touch of Mufasa's spirit.

He looked down at Kiali who had been observing the lion for quite the time now. He nodded at her, which seemingly shocked her.

"Yes Kiali, I am Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, Son of Simba and Nala, Fuli's Mate and your father"

The moment the word left Askari's, I mean, Kion's mouth did Kiali immediately react. She leapt at the lion aiming for his neck. Kion fell back with Kiali on top of him, bringing her paws around his neck, crying into fur once more.

"Father! Ohh Father! I never thought I would ever get to meet you!"

Kion remained silent as he heard her speak. He had been without memory for three years. Three years he had been without his friends and family. Three years and he had remembered absolutely zero. Guess it could have been worse. He smiled and put his paw around Kiali's back, listening to her purring. At least he now got his daughter with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone.**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while, been busy with University. Exams and all. Now I managed to find a whole in the schedule, so I managed to write this chapter.**

 **I hope you will like it. We will in this chapter see to a few friends we have not heard off since the end of Life in the Pride lands.**

 **With that, I bring you, Life of Kiali, Chapter 8.**

Mpenda woke up inside of a dark cave. Despite him being a cat and having eyes made to look in the dark, could he not see a thing inside of this cave. He didn't know if it was day or night, he did not even know where he was. All he remembered, was that black panther cub who had lead him straight into an ambush.

He shook his head and laid down on his stomach, trying to make himself as little as possible, an indication that he was scared. This had all started when he and Kiali separated when that panther arrived out of nowhere. Kiali! Where is she? Did the panther capture her as well? Ohh how stupid could he be! He had forgot all about her.

Hearing a person clearing his throat made Mpenda look to the right. He could not see who it was, but the individual moved to the side and the light that came blinded the leopard. He remained blind for some time before his eyes could adapt to the bright light. He looked back to the individual and immediately backed down into his submissive stance. He heard a laughter, a loud and mocking one.

Before him stood the biggest black cat, he had ever seen in his life. The panther was at least half a meter longer than King Simba, and two paw lengths taller. The entrance he blocked was fairly large, but the big cats size could easily block the sun coming from that way. Mpenda tried to look away from the panther, but immediately looked back at him, as all he was surrounded by, was skeletons of other animals. Some animals he had never seen before, and a few he could see looked like feline skeletons.

"When I heard Tambo had caught a pride lander, had I expected one of the large lions, not a small shaking cub who can't even be alone for less than five minutes"

Mpenda's gaze snapped back to the giant panther. He was about to say something, but the panther growled, and he stepped down, going back to his frightened state. The panther sighed and turned around, leaving the leopard behind in the den. Mpenda looked out the way the Panther left, only to find another panther waiting. The panther growled at Mpenda who backed away.

Mpenda lied down on his stomach and started crying. He missed his home, he missed the pride lands, but most of all, he missed Kiali. He did not even know what happened to her during the chase. He hoped she was okay wherever she was.

Mpenda's head snapped to the entrance as the panther moved out of the way, and another entered the cave. It was the panther that caught him earlier and dragged him here, the one who was called Lambo or Dambo... Tambo, that was the name. He looked at the panther who was a lot smaller than the one before, but was still looking menacing to the small cub.

"I am here because Amani wants to know about your friend, the hybrid I never caught"

Mpenda shook his head for a moment sitting to his full height, defying the panther, but only for a small time. Tambo leapt at the leopard, who was too slow to dodge the panther, and was pinned down by the older and bigger cat.

"Listen scum, you are just a little weak cub here! Everyone around here can pin you down and everyone around can kill you, and do you know why? Because you are weak and cowardly, not worthy of living in the jungle!"

Mpenda was shaking under the heavy paw of the panther. He breathed fast, a clear sign of his fear. Tambo laughed before releasing Mpenda, who simply kept lying on the floor. Tambo turned away and sat on the ground. He turned to look at the leopard, showing his right paw.

"But, perhaps I should… reward you defying me"

His voice was dark and the moment Mpenda saw his eyes, he gulped. Tambo's claws sprung from his paw and he laughed as he leapt at the small cub.

Meanwhile back in the pride lands, a certain group of animals had gathered at the watering hole. A hippo, honey badger, an egret and a cheetah stood before Rafiki, Mpilo and Simba. It was the first time since the Battle of the Pride lands, that the Lion Guard, or the remains of the guard, united.

"Lion Guard, I have called you here, because of events that happened a day ago. Fuli, a member of the guard and great friend to the royal family, lost her only daughter, Kiali, to the raging Tekani River"

Everyone was looking at Simba, except for Fuli who was looking at the ground instead.

"Kiali fell into the river together with a leopard cub. One of her friends, Mpenda. From what Mpilo told us, we know what happened. I will take care of Musa and his troubling offspring, but I need you four to do a crucial task"

Fuli looked up from the ground to find the king looking directly at her. He gave her a smile as he looked down at her.

"I want you, to find these two lost souls of the pride lands. I want you to travel down Tekani River and find Kiali and Mpenda. Mpilo here will accompany you, as Rafiki assured me, that he is able to treat any wounds, you should acquire during this expedition. Any questions?"

Simba looked over the gathered animals, and nodded as none of them replied.

"You should prepare and decide when to leave. I wish you all good luck. May the kings of old guide you"

With that the king left the watering hole, going to find a certain leopard.

The guard remained silent as the King of the Pride lands left. They all looked over at Fuli, not knowing what to say. They could only imagine what she was feeling right now. First she lost her mate, now her child. Beshte was the first one to speak up.

"Don't worry Fuli, we will find Kiali"

Fuli smiled at Beshte, about to say something, when Bunga intervened her.

"Yeah just like in the past! It will be as easy as when we saved Kiara and her two friends from that island, remember?"

The remaining members tilted their heads, shaking their heads. None of them remembered the event, which made Bunga sigh.

"Oh come on! Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri was caught in the middle of a river that had just formed! We tripped a log for them to get off!"

They all nodded, finally remembering the day they saved the three of them.

"I hope you are right Bunga, I really hope you are right"

Hours passed and the group prepared. They later meet at the watering hole again, all waiting for Mpilo who would show them the place Kiali and Mpenda fell into Tekani river.

Finally Mpilo came from direction of Rafiki's tree, with a staff in his hand, and a bag made out of leaves around his bag. They all followed the Mandrill, who hand was still cowered in leaves from where Duma bite him, until they reached the place where the cliff gave away. The lion guard wondered what happened, and he answered their question.

"Kiali, Mpenda and I were playing a game of hide and seek down there by the watering hole"

Mpilo turns around and points at a watering hole not far from the place, this hole was smaller than the main one at pride rock, but it still held sufficient amount of water in it.

"We were playing, and I caught Mpenda in a tree. I was holding him, when Mosi and Duma came from out of nowhere and pinned me and Mpenda down. Duma used his claws on my bag, and Mosi was threatening Mpenda"

Mpilo looked at the tree where he caught Mpenda, smiling at what happened next.

"Kiali, as usual, saw what happened and intervened. She challenged Mosi and growled at him. They fought around the tree, and unfortunately, Mosi got the upper hand. He was about to pin her, when Mpenda attacked Mosi. I escaped Duma and we all grouped up"

Mpilo turned silent as he remembered the next part, mostly because it still scared him from time to time.

"What happened next… scared me. Mosi and Duma turned hostile, more than usual. Their claws were visible, and they showed their fangs, as if they were going in for the kill. We ran from them, and they chased us right up until here"

Mpilo stopped, spreading his arms as if to tell the others not to walk down the edge down into Tekani River.

"They caught up to us, Mosi started mocking Kiali about her fallen father and we fought them. The fight was even, but the ground could not support our actions. The ground gave in while Mpenda was still out on the rocks. Duma had bite my paw at the time so I could not help him, so Kiali jumped out to help Mpenda, but was never able to get him to safety… they both fell down into the water"

They all looked down into the water, all of them with mixed feelings. Fuli was furious, that Duma and Mosi could do such horrible things. They were lucky that it was Simba and not her coming their way. Fuli was also sad, because of the fact that this was the place Kion fell down into Tekani River. She shook her head and sighed. She looked up and noticed they all were looking at him.

"What are you all looking at?"

"Are you… Alright Fuli? This is where… You know"

"I am fine Ono. Let's not focus on me, but rather focus on finding Kiali and Mpenda. Ono, look down the river, follow the current. We will walk along the shore, and hopefully figure out what happened to them"

"Affirmative!"

With that the egret flew off, following the river as much as possible, looking out for anything that might tell them what happened to the two cubs. The four remaining animals started walking alongside the current. Fuli could not help but keep looking at the river, looking at every rock, every bump that Kiali could have hit, when she fell into the waves.

Heir hearth sank down into her chest when they passed by the three water falls, the next always bigger than the other. She looked up into the air as she could hear the approaching sound of bird wings. Ono had returned, and he did not look happy.

"You may want to see what's at the end of this river"

With that they all rushed alongside the river. They all ran on four legs, with the exception of Mpilo, who was riding on Beshte's back. They all followed Ono as fast as their legs would let them, until they reached what the Egret wanted to show them.

It was the biggest waterfall they had ever seen in their entire life.

They looked down the fall and could not see where it ended. The clouds were so thick, that it was impossible to see if there was even an ending to the fall. Fuli shook her head, before looking to Ono.

"Ono! Take a look! Fly down there and tell us what you find!"

"Affirmative!"

With that the egret flew down into the giant whole the water ran into. He kept on flying for minutes, but did not find the end of the watering hole. All he could find was more and more cloud. He tried to go down faster, but found nothing. He shook his head, and was about to stop to turn around, when he broke through the clouds. He gasped at the sight in front of him.

A giant lush and endless jungle as far as he could see. He could see big and magnificent trees, clearings filled with berries, and termite mounds. It was the biggest paradise he had ever found. He focused on the distance, and could spot the presence of giant buildings.

"With all that is purple where am I!"

"Ohh my! Fuli need to know what is down here! But one thing first!"

Ono flew down to the base of the waterfall to check if it was deep or had sharp rocks. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw that it was a deep lake beneath the fall.

"It means that Kiali or Mpenda would have survived the fall"

Ono flew back up again, but noticed that it was harder than he had expected, to fly up alongside the water fall. It was as if something pulled him back down. He felt as he quickly fatigued, but was happy to see that he was able to reach the top before his energy was spent. He landed on Beshte's back, panting heavily.

"You will not believe what I just found!"

Ono took a pause to regain his breath.

"An entire rain forest is down there! The biggest most lush area I have ever seen! It must be inhabited!"

They all nodded at the egret. Fuli looked at him, opening her mouth to ask a question.

"Did you find any proof that Kiali or Mpenda could have survived the fall?"

The bird nodded, which made Fuli let out a sigh of relief.

"At the end of the water fall is there a giant lake. I could not see the bottom, so if they fell down the waterfall, would they have landed in the lake, most likely not breaking anything. So, considering the strength of Tekani river's current, would the jungle be the most likely place for Kiali and Mpenda to be right now"

Ono regretted that he ever said that, because the moment he said it, Bunga turned to look at the water fall and immediately jumped down into the seemingly endless fall.

"Kowah Bunga!"

With that the honey badger jumped down into the endless fall. Beshte was the second to join him, and Mpilo the third. Fuli sighed.

"Kiali! Mom is coming! Don't worry!"

And with that Fuli jumped out into the fall, and just like that had the remaining lion guard jumped down onto a world they had never imagined existed.

 **With that I end chapter 8 of Life of Kiali. As usual, read, review and tell me what you liked. Please, keep reviewing. It is your reviews that inspire me to write this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 9 of Life of Kiali. I'm having some free time again before the next semester, and I decided to use that to write some more about the adventure of Kiali.**

 **I noticed I by mistake wrote the last chapter with Danish grammatical structure. I apologize for that.**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors in the earlier chapters, but trust me when I am saying, that I am trying to write it all in with as few errors as possible. I am happy that you guys tell me when ever I do something wrong, as I will think about it when I begin to write the next chapter.**

 **I've had some interesting suggestions about this story which might just be added, please, keep up sending suggestions for me to introduce in the future.**

 **With that out of the way, get on with the show!**

Kiali was storming through the bushes and jumping over the plants of Tekani jungle. She was laughing as she jumped over the vegetation of the dense jungle. Following right behind her, was her father, Kion. Despite him being older and faster, does the dense jungle work against him. Time and time is his paws stuck in vines or he must jump over thorns that Kiali can duck under. Kion laughed as he ran after her.

Kion could not remember the last time he had this much fun. Askari was always so serious and proud, never able to take a break as he had to fend of Tambo or other panthers send by Amani. It was a tiresome job to be the guardian of Abassi's temple, but he needed to do it. He owned that much to Abdu for saving him years ago. But it still felt good to not think about the protection of the temple for just a minute or two.

Kion was gaining ground on Kiali. What he did not know was, that Kiali was deliberately slowing down. She suddenly stopped before a bush. This sudden stop forced Kion to jump above her, so they would not collide. He flew above her and landed in a hole filled with water. Kion got back up above the water, only to find Kiali, sitting in front of him, laughing.

"I- Haha! - Can't believe you! -Haha!- fell for that!"

Kiali fell to the ground on her back, laughing as loud as she possibly could. Kion smiled and jumped out of the water, shaking his head.

"I should have known. This was why you lead us down towards the watering holes"

Kiali was still lying on the ground laughing and was therefore to distracted to listen to what her father was saying or doing. He smirked and put his paw on her back and without hesitation pushed as hard as he could, sending her flying into the water. He looked in the direction of his work and laughed.

Kiali resurfaced from the water and glared at her father. Kion looked uncertain, thinking he might have crossed the line, but felt relieved when Kiali smiled and laughed instead.

Kiali smiled and was about to jump out of the water, when she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned around in the water and immediately, went further into the water, as if she was trying to hide.

"Ehmm, father?"

Kion looked in the direction Kiali was looking and immediately started growling. From the bush arrived three black panthers and two leopards. They were lead by Tambo who looked at Kiali, grinning as he looked down at her.

"Ah perfect! I can get two birds with one rock. I can capture the pride lander that escaped me days ago, and I can eliminate the mighty Askari!"

Kion lowered himself into a pouncing position, ready to strike at the group of hostile felines.

"You have tried in the past Tambo! And you will fail!"

Tambo growled, and the four other cats charged. Kion jumped over Kiali, still in the water, and landed on a panther, knocking him out and removing him from the battle. He looked to his right and started to swipe with both of his paws, both left and right, keeping his attackers at bay.

One panther is bolder than the others and jump forward. The jump forced Kion to move back, but he swiped his paw at the panther, sending him flying into the bushes of the jungle. The panther jumps out of the bush, releasing a roar as he leaps towards Kion. Kion jumps to the side and dodges the panther, who flies by him and crashes into the two others standing behind him. They soon recover and resumes the fight, walking in circles around Kion.

While this is going on, has one of the leopards walked away from the fighting lion and jumped into a tree. He crawled higher and higher before walking out on a branch hanging right above the lion. The leopard jumped and aimed straight for the lions back. Kiali sees it and tries to warn her father, but she is too late.

The leopard hits the mark and land on Kion's back and manages to bite right shoulder. Kion lets out an ear deafening roar, so loud you could hear it more than fifteen kilometers away. Kion has had enough and goes into a frenzy. He shakes his body harsh and throws of the leopard who attacked him. He swiped fast and ferociously, not giving the leopard any chance to fend of the bigger lion.

Kion whacks the leopard with his left paw and hits him so hard that he flies to the side and hits a nearby tree, the very same the leopard jumped from, and gets knocked out from the blow.

Kion looks back to the two remaining attackers. One panther and one leopard remain, and Tambo has not moved either, simply sitting back and watches the fight. Kion looks back to see if he can find Kiali, only to find her climbing a tree, trying to get to safety. Kion lets out a relieved sigh and turns his gaze to his attackers, only to find a black paw flying towards his face.

The panther had harnessed the fact that Kion had turned around to get closer to the lion. He went in melee range and struck at the lion. His paw hit the lion's face, sinking his claws into Kion's chin. Kion felt the blow and gasped from the pain. He could feel the wound, how it hurt when he moved his face, how blood ran down the four lines left by the paw of the panther. But kion recovered and struck at the black feline, his paws impacting the panthers chin with such force he is thrown backwards. The panther turns around and flees the battle.

The remaining leopard looked at his fallen comrades and growled before Kion. Kion responded with a mighty roar. He used the roar of the elders, unknowingly even, which send gusts of winds into the poor leopard. He and his fallen comrades flew backwards, landing deep in the jungle.

Tambo had jumped to the side, well knowing the line of fire of the roar. He looked at where his companions were and sighed.

"Weaklings all of you! When I get back will I make you regret the day you were born!"

Tambo looked back to Kion and Kiali and smiled at the sight before him.  
Kion had been weakened considerably by fending of his companions. So weak that Tambo believed he could easily take him out and then bring back the other pride lander.

But the chance never came. Tambo moved one step forward, only to be leapt on by several black panthers from behind. They roared and swiped, but Tambo retaliated, striking back as fast and hard as he possibly could. He was bigger than the other panthers, but their numbers overpowered him. He knocked one out and fled the battle. None of the new panthers, six in total, chased after him, letting Amani's henchman return with his tail between the legs.

Kion and Kiali looked at the group of panthers standing before him. He stood before the water, shielding Kiali from the panthers. They looked at him, spreading out so they covered a half circle before the weakened lion. One of the panthers walked forward, speaking up. The voice was high and feminine.

"Don't worry Askari, we have no conflict with you nor the inhabitants of Abassi's Tempel"

Kion looked at the lead panther raising his eyebrow as she walked forward. He relaxed more and sat on the ground. The other panthers did the same, all five of them sitting in a half circle before him. Kiali used this time to get out of the water and sits down beside his father. The lead panther looks down at Kiali and gives her a big smile.

"and who is this small one?"

Kiali was about to answer, but Kion walked forward, putting his right paw infront of Kiali.

"Who are you, why did you aid me against Tambo?"

The lead panther sighed as she turned her gaze back to Kion. Her smile faded as she looked at his face before turning to look in the direction Tambo fleed.

"We are the servants of Salehe, a leopard who is leading a pack to the south of the termite mounds. We have been trying to protect our territory from Amani but so far has been unsuccessful"

Kion nodded at the panther and before he could say anything, did Kiali walk out in front of Kion, looking up at the lead panther.

"So you are fighting Tambo! That is great! That mean you can help us save Mpenda!"

Kion immediately interjected.

"Kiali! Wait!"

"But dad"

"Who is this Mpenda?"

Both Kiali and Kion looked over at the panther. Kion looked down at Kiali, motioning for her to speak up.

"Mpenda is a friend of mine. He is a leopard. Tambo attacked us and walked away with him some days ago"

The panther nodded, but before she could say anything, did one of the panthers behind her react.

"So you were the two who washed up from Tekani lake days ago. The two outlanders who washed up from the lake"

Kiali remembered the day she and Mpenda washed up from the lake. She smiled thinking back to it, even blushing remembering all that happened, but shook her head. She need to keep her head clear right now. She looked to face the panther who spoke up.

"Yes, we fell into the lake, falling from a land called the pride lands"

At this all the panthers gasped which surprised Kiali and Kion. They looked to the lead panther who was now staring at the cub.

"You mean to say you come from the legendary pride lands? We only heard rumors of the place, but we always thought it was a myth. Please! Tell us all about the pride lands!"

Kiali was about to say something, but Kion finally succumbs to his wounds and falls down to the ground. Kiali and the lead panther rushes to the lion. The panther looks down at Kiali.

"Later then, Come comrades, we must aid the Defender of Abassi"

With that all the other panthers came and they all moved their heads and paws under Kion's body and slowly lifted him up. Back stood Kiali and the lead panther who looked as the lion was carries by the panthers. Kiali looked up at her.

"Where are you taking him?"

"We are taking him to meet our leader, Salehe. Now come"

With that Kiali followed the panthers deeper into the forest. She sighed and wished her father was doing okay.

Meanwhile back at Amani's cave, Tambo is rushing outside of the big cave. He had just reported about the incidence with Askari and Amani was not pleased. Tambo was lucky to get away from the bigger panther before he could get his claws into him.

Tambo swiped the air.

"If it wasn't for that stupid roar would we easily have overpowered Askari!"

Tambo walked back and forth, yelling at himself, making some of the nearby panthers and leopards laugh or run away in fear.

"If my companions were just more… competent in fighting as one unit! Ahh! Askari I will be your end, even if it is the last thing I will ever do!"

Tambo looked up in the direction of the cave where the pride lander, Mpenda, were being held. He smirked as he looked up in the direction, remembering the small cub and their second meeting. He walked up the road, entering the cave. Tambo searched the cave.

He immediately found what he was looking for.

In the corner sat the small Mpenda, trying to hit as well as possible from the mean black cat. But panthers are masters of the dark. Clever boy Tambo thought, before he rushed over to where the leopard was lying. But not clever enough.

Mpenda ran away from the corner, trying his best to avoid the panther. Tambo leapt and swiped at the cub. This made Mpenda trip and fall to the ground. Tambo walked over and looked down at the cub, shaking his head.

"This was all too easy"

Tambo raised his paw ready to strike the cub but was shocked to see the reaction of the leopard cub. He was not shaking like he used to, but was instead simply staring at the paw, sitting up. He was defying the panther.

"Are you not afraid?"

Mpenda nodded at the panther.

"Yes, I am, but what good will it do me? You will strike me no matter what I do"

Tambo raised his eyebrow for a moment, thinking a sinister thought, before smirking.

"I see you have grown a spine while I was gone… Good, you and I will have fun in the times to come"

With that Tambo struck Mpenda, and a whole new chase started. Unfortunately for Mpenda, this was the start of a long and painful journey with the bigger panther, one he wished never happened.

 **With that I end chapter 9 of Life of Kiali. Read and review, tell me what you liked or hated and what you would like to see in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here.**

 **I am hereby bringing you the 10** **th** **chapter of Life of Kiali.  
I hope you are going to like it.  
I have been busy lately which explains why I have not updated for 3 weeks.  
I am sorry this chapter is not as long as the others, but I simply do not have time to actually make longer chapters, but I will try to do so in the future.  
I have gotten some very good suggestions for future themes/scenarios in this story and I intend to use most of what you guys give me of ideas. This way it is partly my story and partly your story.**

 **With that, thank you for the suggestions, please send me more.**

 **With that out of the way, GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Fuli looked around at the place where she had stranded. It had been fifteen minutes since she reaches the shore of Tekani lake, but already had the situation turned dire.  
When Beshte jumped down into the river, he jumped a little to short. He landed in the water, but the lake was a little too shallow at where he landed. His back feet made impact with the stone below and he broke his right leg.

They are in unknown territory and Beshte is now incapable of walking anywhere. To top it all off, Bunga has been acting weird to the brink of insane since they landed. He smelled a weird flower and has ever since been hugging them all, claiming he just now noticed how good they looked.

Fuli sighed. She looked at the jungle. She knew Kiali was in there, she knew that this was the place she went. Something just told her that this was the place where she would find her. The group had decided to split up into two. Beshte, Mpilo and Bunga would stay back, looking after their wounds and making a nest from where they would search the jungle.

Fuli and Ono would go into the jungle to find a proper place to sleep, like a cave or hollow tree, a better place to stay so to say. It would be from there that they would investigate this giant jungle, it would be from there they would find Kiali and Mpenda.

Or so she hoped.

She and Ono started walking and flying into the jungle. They looked all around to try to find shelter, but they did not find anything for quite a while.  
They searched high and low, checked every tree but found absolutely nothing. Fuli looked around before facing Ono, not at all looking happy.

"I do not like this Ono. It feels as if we are being watched"

As if on que a leopard jumps out of the bush and lands on top of Fuli. Cheetah and leopard rolled to the side, rolling for a whole half minute before finally stopping, the leopard on top of Fuli, growling down at her. Fuli returns the growl but the leopard strengthens his grip, bringing out the claws, digging them into shoulders.

The leopard growl for some time, before noticing what he just pinned. His growl stopped but his grip remained strong. He speaks, revealing a very deep and male like voice.

"Amani does not use cheetahs or girls to do his bidding! Who are you and what are you doing here"

Fuli is about to answer, when Ono flies in and strikes the leopard on the side of the head. The leopard is distracted for a moment, but that moment is all Fuli needs. She wiggles free from the leopard and kicks him in the stomach. The kicks stun him for a moment and she jump at him, pinning him down below her.

"Ouch!"

"Who are you and why did you attack us!"

The leopard simply stared up at Fuli, not expecting her to be able to pin him to the ground. He tried to break free but was unable to do so. He sighed and answered her question.

"It is a misunderstanding. I thought you were some of Amani's minions looking for our safe haven, but I realized he would not send females. A good looking female even"

With that Fuli growled and the leopard winced as he felt her paws enter his skin. He let out a growled laugh as he figured he had crossed the line with this compliment.

Fuli jumps off the leopard and looks over to Ono.

"Come on Ono, we still need to find a shelter"

The two of them were about to leave when the leopard yelled out to them.

"Wait! I know where you can find shelter!"

Fuli and Ono turned around looking at him with a glare.

"Why would we believe you?"

The leopard laughed.

"Because I am sorry I attacked you and want to make up for my attack. But I am one of the defenders of the Temple of Abassi. All who is not Amani, or his minions are allowed at the temple"

Ono and Fuli looked at each other, not sure how to react to the leopards offer. They turned away from him, discussing the scenario away from the leopard. The leopard looks at them and looks rather relaxed as he looks at their backs.

"He attacked me, so we should not trust him"

Ono nodded but looked to the sky.

"I know, but it is soon going to rain Fuli, and we need to get Beshte to somewhere safe. I honestly do not think we have a choice"

Fuli turned around to see the leopard staring at her. She noticed his relaxed look and smile and growled at him before nodding to Ono.

"You are right. I do not like it, but we do not have much of a choice here"

Fuli and Ono turns over to the leopard who sits up. He sits with his butt on the ground and his paws in front of his stomach.

"Fine, follow us to the shore so we can get out wounded friends over to your safe haven"

The leopard smiled and nodded. He walked over to them, which made both Ono and Fuli take a step backwards.

"Wonderful, now can I know your names?"

"My name is Ono, and this is Fuli"

The leopards would keep looking at Fuli while Ono mentions their names. He smiles as he hears it and speaks up again.

"Well, Fuli and Ono, my name is Thandoluhle, call me Thando for short. Show me the way and I will provide shelter for your friends"

With that the three individuals walked back the way they came from. While walking back would it start to rain. Being typical to a jungle, the rain is harsh and all three of them are soon soaked to the skin below the fur or feather. Fuli kept looking back at the leopard and sighed. He would not stop staring at her. No male had ever done that since Kion. She growled and looked forward again, for once happy that it was raining, as it very efficiently cowered the tears that fell down her chins.

After three quarters of an hour did they reach the shore of the lake. Beshte and Mpilo had finally managed to get control over Bunga. They had managed to bind him, using vines and leaves. They looked on with smiles as Fuli and Ono broke through the jungle, but their smiles fell when they saw the leopard who followed them.

"Everyone, this is Thandoluhle, he knows a shelter where we can stay. Beshte, can you walk?"

The hippo tried to stand and managed to get up without setting the right front leg on the ground. Mpilo stood beside the hippo, aiding the hippo as much as possible. Fuli walked over to Bunga and looked him over to see how he would react. He tried to hug her, but the vines stopped him.

The leopard laughed as he watched the honey badger.

"He is affected by the Upendi flower. It makes you love sick, like a leopard in the spring. It has a very strong effect. Has caused some problems in the past"

The leopard smiled as he looks at Fuli. She sighed and decides to pick up Bunga by the neck. Ono looks to the leopard and catches his attention.

"Let's go then. We need to get out of this rain"

With that the group left the beach. They walked slow due to Beshte's leg and Bunga trying to break free from the vines. During the whole trip Fuli was happy to be behind the leopard, giving her the choice to not look at him.

Two hours passed, and the sun was going down. It was dark, and it had rained for hours. The group started doubting the leopard, but he kept assuring them.

"Do not worry, we will be at the temple soon enough"

Beshte would ask a question he had wondered ever since he was introduced to the leopard.

"Tell us, Thando. Are there many defenders of this, Temple of Abassi?"

The leopard looked back as the rhino.

"No. Today was my first day as a defender actually. We used to be protected by a giant lion whose roar commanded the wind. We call him Askari, the mighty one. He protects us all from Amani and his pride"

With this Fuli, Beshte and Mpilo stopped which surprised the leopard who looked back at them. Fuli would be the next to speak up.

"Was this… lion native to these lands?"

The leopard nodded which surprised all of the pride landers.

"Where… where is he now?"

The leopard laughed.

"If I knew, would it not have been me who ran into you earlier. Days ago an outlander arrived at our temple. She had been saved by Askari himself. Yesterday the two of them left the temple, seemingly playing together"

Fuli stared at the leopard who smiled back at her.

"This outlander… what did she look like?"

The leopard stopped for a moment, looking at Fuli one more time before speaking again with a smile on his lips.

"She was slim but strong paws. She was small but had the strength to jump high. She looked like she was the union of a mighty cat and a fast but stealthy one"

With that Fuli let out a gasp. Every pride landers knew why and the leopard raised his eyebrow.

"Do you know her?"

Fuli literally yelled at the leopard, unable to keep back her thoughs and feelings.

"DO I KNOW HER! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

The leopard nodded at her.

"Well are you in luck then. She likes the temple and she fits in. She and Askari will propably be back soon, if not when we return"

With that Fuli started walking again, almost sprinting forward.

"Let's go then!"

With that the group hurried forward as fast as Beshte could allow them. Fifteen minutes of this rush and they reached the temple of Abassi. At the gates stood a mandrill flanked by two lionesses.

"Abdu! Look! I bring more foreigners!"

"Ahh, Thando! I knew you would bring us new people today. These people are special, as they know the story of Askari. But that is not for now, bring them inside. Food and warmth wait inside"

The mandrill turns around and leads the group into the temple. They walked into the middle of the temple, up the stairs and into the middle of the main pyramid. True to the mandril's word, a fire with fresh fruit and nuts waited the group. The group walked over and say down by the fire, slowly drying off the water from their fur or feather. Thando looks at Abdu.

"Is Askari or the foreigner here? This one wants to meet them"

Thando would refer to Fuli. The mandrill shook his head as he looked over at Fuli.

"I am afraid they have not returned since they left this morning. I fear trouble might have hit them. We can be certain of it, if they do not return before midnight"

A smile returned to the old mandrill as he looked at the worried look on Fuli's face.

"Do not worry. Askari is a well known lion and a strong hero. Many will give them shelter, and many will make sure he is fine. He will return to us soon enough"

Fuli nodded. The mandrill looks out to the group smiling at them all. Abdu looked around him and saw that several of the inhabitants of the temple had seen the newcomers and had followed them into the main temple. Abdu could not help but smile and turns back to the newcomers.

"Now, while we wait. I am sure most of us here would love to know, who you are and where do you come from"

The lion guard remained silent before Ono let out a nervous cough.

"We come from the pride lands"

 **Well, that was chapter 10 of Life of Kiali. Fuli and the group has reached the Temple of Abassi. In the next chapter we will hear from our favorite lost leopard cub and most likely what happened to Askari/Kion and Kiali.**

 **Read and review, tell me what you liked or disliked.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here.**

 **I am now breaking something I wrote a couple of weeks ago. I am updating this story here in May, despite saying I would wait until July. I am sorry for the wait and I hope you guys will like this chapter.**

 **Been reading through the reviews and I still hope this story is as good as some of the reviews say.**

 **Now, I am still open for suggestions for the story. I got one on my mind, but would love to hear more.**

 **With that, lets get on with the show!**

Kion slowly opened his eyes but was immediately blinded. Sunlight hit the lion straight in the face, preventing him from watching what or who was around him. He shook his head and groaned. Where was he and how did he get here. Slowly he gained his sight, looking away from the light source and he could see he was not alone. From what he could see was that he was surrounded by felines, mostly females.

The felines around him noticed he had woken up, as immediately one of them jumped, yelling out to the others, which annoyed Kion greatly as he had a headache.

"Askari is awake! Quick someone get Salehe!"

Kion could see something move in the light, but he was never able to see who or what was moving. But he could not care less about who was moving, he needed to know where he is, how he got here. Where is Kiali?

Kion opens his mouth, ready to call out to her, when he feel a soft nudge against his muzzle. He shakes his head and notices that it is Kiali who is by him. Kion finally manages to speak with a raspy voice.

"Kiali, Is that you?"

Kion feels the person who is touching his muzzle stops for a moment looking at him, before she finally nods.

"Yes Father, I am here"

"Thank the gods! Where are we? What happened?"

"We were attacked in the jungle! You fought off the attackers, but they managed to wound you, ohh father, I am so glad you are okay"

Kion smiled at her. He tried to stand up but immediately fell on his stomach. He felt a pain in his right paw and his left side. He felt the pain in his body and let out a groan. A strong and feminine voice would suddenly come in from the left.

"You were beaten up pretty bad by Amani's pack"

A female leopard walked in from the left. She was bigger than most other leopards her size. Kion knew who it was.

Her name is Salehe, queen of the southern pack of Tekani Jungle. She is the biggest rival of Amani and has prevented him from taking full control over Tekani Jungle. Her pack contest's Amani's on the several hunting grounds of the jungle. Like Amani, she tried to assure the survival of her pack, and that meant dominating the other pack.

What separates Salehe's pack from Amani's though would be that she did not hunt cubs or those whose family solely depended on a single individual. She would never challenge Abassi's champion and she would never try to hunt down any of the animals that took refuge inside of his temple. That is where she differed from Amani.

And now she was here to see Askari.

"You know, I expected more from the Champion of Abassi. I know you fought several enemies but still. Nonetheless, I am happy you survived the incident. You can stay here until you are able to move again. When you have rested will we talk again"

With that Salehe turned around and left Kion behind with Kiali and two others who would watch over them all. Kiali watched as the leader leopard left before turning to look at her father.

"Who is she?"

Kion let out a sigh.

"Her name is Salehe. She is the leader of the other major pack who is trying to take over Tekani Jungle. No need to worry, she is not as brutal as Amani"

"Where does she differ from Amani?"

Some of the leopards who were guarding them looked at her with a cold gaze, slightly scaring her. Kion ignored them and answered her question.

"She has some standards for her kill. She does not go after the cubs of the packs she hunt and she lets atleast one or two of the females look out for the cubs. When she and her packs go on hunting will they pick one to two of the young ones and say they will live, while they will hunt the rest. Amani makes no such thought when he is out hunting"

Kiali nodded and turned to look at where Salehe left earlier before looking back at her father.

"Will she aid us to save Mpenda?"

Kion let out a loud sigh.

"I doubt it. she might want to take out Amani, but it would cost to much for her. She is trying to keep her pack strong and dominant, and a direct confrontation would threaten her position here in Tekami Jungle. To save your leopard friend, you need more than Salahe and myself to get him out of Amani's paws"

Kiali nodded and looked outside as clouds started to form above them and soon enough rain fell down upon them from above.

Meanwhile not far away, Thando was leading four people into Salehe's territory. They walked inside of the jungle and crossed several smaller rivers. Fuli was happy that they were lead by someone this time when they navigated the jungle, but she wished their guide would leave her alone.

Ever since they left the Temple, has he always looked back to either smile at her or give her a win, the only problem was she did not hate the fact he did it, but what it caused.

Fuli had to admit she liked that a male feline had interest in her. No one had dared to try to ever since she and Kion had become a couple, and afterwards people would not, in honor of the fallen prince.

The smiles she got from the leopard gave her butterflies in her stomach. His winks actually made her smile. This was a dangerous game, and she needed to focus. She needed to get to Kiali and make sure she was safe.

She also needed to find this Askari. Her hopes were high that he might know something about Kion, or what happened to him.

"Lions usually notice when other lions are around"

That is the thought she got when she heard about the lion who used to defend the temple they resided at hours earlier.

"If he can help me find Kion, can everything be back to normal, and I can begin to forget about this Leopard"

Her thoughts were broken when the leopard suddenly stopped, and she went head first into his tail. She shook her head and noticed how close she was to the male leopard and actually had to fight a blush. She shook her head and looked annoyed at the leooard.

"Why did you stop?"

The leopard looked to the sky and several rain clouds had formed around them.

"It is going to rain soon, and we do not want to be out when it pours down upon us. It will be impossible to find the path we need to go, and it is generally dangerous. I know a nearby cave we can seek shelter in"

With that the group of animals followed the leopard one more time, and they reached the cave he talked about. The moment they entered the cave would the rain increase significantly. Thando looked at the rain and concluded they would have to stay inside the cave for hours. The entire group sighed when he told them.

Fuli looked around at everyone and immediately spoke up.

"We will get some rest. We will switch keeping watch on the cave entrance. I will take the first round"

Annoying to her, Thando decided he wanted to keep her company. She lied down on the ground and looked at the heavy rain that hit the jungle. She watched up into several trees and saw several animals seeking shelter from the rain in the thick leaves or holes in the trees. She turned her head to look at the leopard and gasped.

He was looking directly at her, and he looked like a predator looking over his prey. The smile on his face made her hearth skip a beat. She shook her head and looked forward again, trying to focus on the jungle instead.

Her focus was cut short when the leopard moved over to her and laid down next to her. Her hearth started to beat like it never had before. She looked to the leopard and finally managed to speak in a way she hoped would not break her voice.

"What… What are you… You doing?"

She obviously failed, and it made the leopard grin. He put his chin to hers and she had to say she liked it. she tried to resist the urge to purr and enjoy the feeling of fur against her chin. But her body betrayed her, she purred.

"Trying to make you feel comfortable"

Fuli had to fight back a blush when the leopard started to lick the top of her head. She fought the urge to find pleasure in it, but she had to admit his tongue was soft and her fur needed to be cleaned after all. Fuli laid her head down on the ground and continued purring.

The leopard took it as a good sign and put his head on top of hers and she allowed him to do so. They stayed like that for some time, relaxing right there at the entrance to the cave, while rain poured down onto the ground outside.

" _Can I continue this"_

" _Why not?"_

" _Why not? I mean.. I do not know what to do. I miss Kion and this would be disrespectful to him"_

" _Kion is not here and has been gone for years. It is time you consider to move on, beside all he is doing is making you feel comfortable, and you seem to like it"_

Fuli had to admit she did, this Thando did make her feel relaxed and comfortable. Without thinking Fuli moved her head and Thando did aswell. He purred at her and rubbed her chin against her chin and Fuli licked his chin back.

Thando pulled his head backwards, acting shocked and surprised from the grin and smiled back at her. Fuli had to admit she had to laugh at him playing right infront of him and purred louder when he licked her chin back. She looked to the sky and noticed some time had passed by now and soon Beshte and Bunga would come and take over guarding.

"Thank you for making me feel comfortable. I am not sure where to go from here though. I am so confused, but still thank you"

She went ahead and licked his chin again. The leopard smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Take your time princess. I am ready to comfort you and be there for you when you need it. I am ready to be yours"

Fuli smiled and turned around from the leopard and went to get Beshte and Bunga, only to find them already up and prepared to go take watch. She wondered if they had seen what had happened but decided to shake if off. She lied down on the ground at a cool place and tried to relax, trying to get some sleep. She found it hard as her head went to a certain red maned lion, but with time, she managed to find some sleep inside the cold and dry cave.

Eight hours passed, and the rain finally stopped. Thando gathered everyone around and they started to navigate outside into the jungle, but instead of the sunny day they had before the rain, had down turned into a star filled jungle. The ground had turned to mud but they where able to get through it, but it took some time for them to get over.

Where they before moved with speed, but now they were slowed down by the mud, but they got where they wanted to.

The minute they passed into Salehe's territory where they immediately greeted by a group of black leopards. Thando smiled as he saw them, as he recognized some of them. The group leader of the black leopards moved forward.

"Stop right where you are outsiders"

It was a female. Thando immediately moved forward and smiled at the female leader smiling at her.

"Hello Buhle, been a long time since last I saw you, Sister"

The black leopard stared at Thando before she growled at him, even going as far as to show her claws.

"Thandoluhle! I could flay you right now! Where in the name of Bast have you been for this time! Mother and father has been worried about you! Salehe's been worried about you! Where have you been?"

The leopard grinned at his bigger sister before turning to the group behind him.

"The temple guardian of Abassi's temple has been missing, I've been living there for the last many months. So, when he went missing did I decide to aid in its protection. Right now, it is only defended by some of the young felines back there"

Buhle cursed in a language none of the pride landers could understand, but it made Thando pale for a moment. Everyone turned silent before Buhle looked away from her little brother and looked to the cheetah.

"Why are you here?"

Fuli is about to step forward but is beaten to it by Thando.

"We heard the champion of Abassi's temple went here after a fight. These people behind me has the same mark as he does, and they think he knows what happened to one of their friends, so can I pass into Salehe's den?"

Buhle looked back at the other leopards around her to seek their approval. Both seemed unsure, but they finally nodded. Buhle nodded and let in the group. Buhle decided to lead the group into the jungle and lead them straight into Salehe's territory, until one of the other leopards took over.

The new leopard took over and lead them straight for where Askari was lying. The group entered the cave and what was inside shocked Fuli and completely broke her down into tears.

Right in front of her was Kiali, her daughter, rupping her chin against a grown lion's chin. Kiali looked at the lion and immediately made it out to be this Askari, the one Thando told them about before. Fuli stared at the lion and immediately recognized his face. She saw as both turned to look at her, one confused the other overly joyful.

"Kion!"

 **With that I end chapter 11 of Life of Kiali. Everyone please review the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here.**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating before now but I've not been able to do it before now. School, projects, heat and more prevented me, but here it is. Chapter 12, Life of Kiali.**_

 _ **In this chapter we will return to Mpenda, the leopard captured by the panther Tambo, see what happened to him, but also know a little more about Amani.**_

 _ **With that out of the way. Lets get on with the show.**_

Mpenda did not know if it was day or night. He did not know for how long he had stayed inside the dark cave. All he knew was that he was hungry, thirsty and wanted to get out of the cave. He would do anything to get out, but he was to afraid and to small to get past the guard at the cave entrance.

In the time he had been captured had his life been turned around. Amani had made sure that he was not alone, or so he thought, as his captor, the black panther Tambo, had come to the cave on a regular basis and done damage that Mosi could only dream about.

Every time the panther came, he did something new to try and break the leopard. Last time he went with the usual beating, hitting him with his paws while his claws were sheeted. Mpenda hated that, but not because of the way he beat him, but because that he mocked him while doing it.

Every time the panther laughed at him, Mpenda felt as something brewed within him. He wanted to strike back at Tambo with every fiber in his body. He wanted to show that he was not some small cub anyone can push around.

Today was the day Mpenda would show Tambo just that.

Mpenda lied down behind a rock, waiting in the dark, for the panther to arrive. He lied down low and unsheathed his claws, ready to pounce on the waiting back of an unsuspecting Tambo.

The black panther walked inside of the cave and were looking around for the leopard. He could hear the small laugh coming from him, probably believing the leopard managed to escape. Tambo looks around the cave and sniffs the air. He looks in Mpenda's direction.

It was now or never.

Mpenda pushed off the ground, using the nearby wall to support his jump. He jumped high and aimed for Tambo's back.

The reaction from the panther was not what Mpenda had hoped for. He had hoped to at least scare the panther, but Tambo saw him jump and was therefore ready to intervene in the jump. The panther retaliated, and he retaliated hard.

He hit the leopard with his right paw and send him flying backwards, propelling him into the cave wall. Normally Mpenda would have whimpered, lied down on the ground, but this time enough was enough.

Mpenda growled and readied himself to attack the older panther. He leapt and tried to strike him as hard as possible and managed to land a hit, but the hit did nothing. Tambo was too big of an opponent, and Mpenda was a too young of a fighter to be able to do anything.

Tambo had to admit that he liked the spirit of the small leopard. The leopard was terrified in the start, literally everything scared the young leopard, just like everything once scared Tambo. Now, he fought back when the panther came to do harm.

Tambo saw much of himself in the younger leopard. Back when he grew up, would he be bullied around by his older siblings, mostly from Amani. They believed him to be the runt of the group as he was the youngest and the smallest of the litter, but he showed them all wrong.  
With time he grew strong and while his brothers were overconfident in their abilities, would he grow stronger. With time he passed every one of them, except for Amani. The two panthers share a rivalry ever since then, a rivalry where Amani had the upper hand, for now.

Focusing back on the leopard, Tambo had pinned down Mpenda using his superior weight and size. He grinned at the struggling leopard and would eventually let him go, much Mpenda's surprise. Tambo moved back from Mpenda and lied down on the ground, blocking him from leaving the cave.

Tambo growled at Mpenda, who did not back down Tambo smirked.

"I see you have finally grown a spine!"

Mpenda remained silent, trying to get his breath back from the short battle with the panther. This was odd, usually Tambo would beat him up until he could do literally nothing but lick his wounds all day and then warn him he would return later. This sudden change in the behavior from the panther worried Mpenda.

"I enjoy seeing the fight in you cub. Tell me, what is your name?"

Mpenda did not reply immediately and remained silent, but when Tambo growled and showed his fangs would he almost immediately reply to the panther.

"Mpenda"

Tambo smiled, which actually made Mpenda even more worried. What plans did the panther have for him now? Tambo saw the worried expression and spoke up.

"When Amani first laid eyes on you, were you unable to speak in full sentences. When Delilah found you were you unable to speak in full sentences, heck when I saw you, were you unable to speak in full sentences. Now you reply without stuttering. Your fighting spirit grows"

Silence ensued but was short lived as Tambo spoke again.

"Here in the jungle you either live or perish. Now who do you think will live and be able to continue their life in the next generation?"

Mpenda shook his head, unsure of what would be the answer. When Tambo looked at the leopard with a glare, would the leopard answer with the first thing he could think of.

"The S-Str- I mean the Strong"

Tambo shook his head.

"Being strong is a good thing and will aid you immensely. No, the one who is capable of adaption is the one who will survive and live on in the next generation. If you are unable to adapt to the harshness of the jungle, will you not be able to live for long, do you understand me?"

Mpenda listened and came to nod at the panther. But what was the panther playing at? Did Amani want him to live or something? He was after all the panther's prisoner. Mpenda were still pondering this, when Tambo spoke again.

"This cave is relatively small, and Delilah is lacking someone to fight with. Follow me Mpenda"

With that Tambo rose from the ground and looked around before turning to the cave entrance. He spoke to the panther and leopard there who were guarding the entrance. They were both skeptical at the start but decided to run when Tambo unsheathed his claws. He looked back at the leopard.

"Are you coming or what?"

Mpenda rose from the ground and followed the panther. He did not know what the panther had planned, but he better follow him. He walked outside of the cave and the sight outside immediately stunned him.

Tambo's hideout laid right next to the most amazing waterfall the leopard had ever seen. The caves were in the rocks right next to where the water fell from. The caves which housed the panther and his packs were all large. The ones near the bottom of the mountain side looked to be smaller, used primarily by the weaker of the pack, while the bigger panthers or leopards had the top caves.

Mpenda's prison cave was at the foot of the mountainside.

He looked to where Tambo was taking him and found that he was receiving both curious views and glares from the other felines in the area. The young and more curious ones wanted to see how a pride lander looked like, having heard of them from tales from beyond the jungle. Most of them were surprised at how small Mpenda was, believing him to be older than he was.

The older ones clearly disliked him as they despised most outlanders. Most of them had battle scars, some coming from fighting the other groups around the jungle but some from fighting Askari, who they all knew was a pride land lion.

Tambo stopped by the mountainside and jumped up into the air. Mpenda stood back amazed at what the panther just did. The cave was high up in the air, at least ten or twelve meters, and Tambo jumped all the way up there in no more than four jumps, mostly without trouble. The panther turned back to look down at the leopard, signaling for him to climb up the side.

"Do not make me carry you up here outlander. The climb is not as hard as you think!"

Mpenda could hear laughter and giggling from behind him. Several of the other felines believed him to weak to climb up the mountainside, already believing him weak. He could not explain it, but this angered the cub.

Mpenda immediately started climbing up the mountain, using his leopard instincts and experience to walk on narrow Stoneridge and jumping from platform to platform. In a short amount of time would the leopard be at the top of the wall, jumping up right next to Tambo. Mpenda looked back at where the laughing felines stood only to find them all gone.

Tambo lightly whacked the back of Mpenda's head with his paw not putting power behind the blow. Mpenda turned to look at the panther who was looking proud at the leopard.

"See, not as hard as you or they thought! Seems you are stronger than most of the lower felines think. Now come, I know one who would like to meet you"

With that the two of them entered a rather small cave. Inside was the stronger of the youth of Amani's pack. Mpenda could see several groups of young animals, some bigger and some smaller than himself. They were all playing, tagging each other or pouncing on each other. Mpenda could not help but smile, as it reminded him of his time with Akali.

But his smile immediately vanished as he remembered his friend. He did not know what had happened to her. Was she okay? Was she looking for him? He was so confused, and he missed her a lot.

His thinking stopped when Tambo suddenly stopped and Mpenda had almost no time to react if he did not want to collide with the panther, which he certainly did not want to. He looked at the panther before looking around, noticing several of the smaller felines looked up at Tambo with awe and curiosity, but also noted that a few of them looked at him, some laughing.

"Propably thinking about how weak I am"

Mpenda thought to himself. Once again, his thoughts were cut short when Tambo suddenly yelled out.

"Delilah! Where are you? I got someone you'd like to meet"

As if on que a female black panther cub looked up from the other side of a rock. Only her head was visible but Mpenda immediately recognized her, it was the panther who lead him into the jungle, when Tambo captured him.

"Oh! Hey Tambo! Finally got time to see me again? Don't you have a leopard to harass"

Tambo growled for a moment but soon enough he stopped. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"You know Amani needs me to lead the packs. Now, I am going on another raid and I know you need someone to play with to not go insane. Therefore, I bring you Mpenda, the Pridelands leopard

Immediately Delilah looks more interested, looking past Tambo directly at Mpenda. She looks him over before looking back to the panther.

"Are you sure he is strong and fierce enough for me Tambo? You know I can be quite... fierce"

Tambo smirked and nodded at Delilah.

"I would not bring him here if I did not believe so. Mpenda! Come and meet Delilah"

Immediately the leopard rushed forward, startled at the sudden yell. Delilah giggled at the leopard, finding it funny how he followed the commands of the panther. She focuses her sight on the leopard as he gets closer.

"So, your name is Mpenda. I remember you from the jungle. Now, come, we are going for a game of tag"

With that Delilah ran into the cave. Mpenda stands back unsure of what to do. He looks to his right as he hears the loud sigh Tambo lead out.

"I think you are supposed to catch her. Now go! I will come and get you later"

Mpenda nodded and ran into the cave, trying to follow the female panther. He runs into a part of the cave seemingly unused by the other felines of the pack. He stopped for a moment trying to see if he could find the panther but found it impossible. Her fur color made it impossible for him to see her in the dark.

Suddenly he felt weight on his back as someone pounced on him from the dark. Startled at first, Mpenda retaliated immediately rolling to the side, wrestling with his would-be attacker. They would roll on the ground for some time before he would end up pinned down by his attacker.

"Well, that was fun!"

Mpenda looks better at the felines pinning him down and sees that it is Delilah pinning him down.

"I thought I was supposed to catch you"

Delilah laughed at him, touching his chin with her right paw smirking down at him.

"Yes, you were supposed to, but what fun would there be in that. You need to learn that here in the jungle, not everything is as it looks like. You were supposed to catch me, but I caught you instead"

Mpenda could only nod.

"I see, now will you get off me?"

Delilah smirked once more, lowering her head down to his ear.

"Make me pride lander"

With that the two of them started wrestling on the ground again. Delilah was an experienced fighter and were a lot of trouble for Mpenda, but the leopard was determined. He would break free from her grip and pin her down.

The struggle would remain for some time before Mpenda finally breaks free from her grip. He pants as it demanded a lot of energy on his part, but he broke free. Delilah smiled at him and turned to look away from him.

"Now you run. I'll even give you a fifteen second head start"

Mpenda did as she said and immediately started running.

The two of them would hunt each other for hours on end. At times Mpenda would be able to pin her down, each time would she break free from under him, using simple tricks. The two of them would soon find out they both like each other's company, when it comes to playing.

Mpenda had to admit, this panther was as good as playing tag as Kiali, if not better. Mpenda enjoyed being physical and being able to play again and complained when Tambo came back to get him back to his cave.

Tambo smiled at the situation. He would soon enough have the small leopard on his side. If he played his cards right would he soon have another ally against Amani. Soon enough he would have a new son.

 _ **Here I end Life of Kiali Chapter 12. Tell me what you liked/disliked.**_

 _ **I will try to see if I can make the next update soon, but we will have to see about this.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here with chapter 13 of Life of Kiali.**

 **I know some where a little disappointed at the last chapter being about Mpenda and not Kiali. I decided to do this as I felt we had not seen a lot to the little guy for some time now. But also, I had been working on both these chapters at the same time, and Mpenda's was done faster than this one, so I decided to post it before this, as it had been months since the last update.**

 **Now, I bring this one, so soon after the last one. Reason is it has been to hot here in Denmark to do anything but sit by the computer with liters of water.**

 **Now, I hope you will like this chapter.**

Fuli stared at the sight before her eyes. Where she dead or where she alive? How could any of this be real. Before her was both her daughter and her mate, playing, enjoying each other's company. She could feel tears in her eyes at the sight. Her family was reunited at last. For the first time in years, her family was finally unified.

Kiali looked up from playing with his father and her reaction was immediate and ecstatic. The young feline stormed forward, smiling at her mother. She rubbed her chin against her mothers, as she literally told her everything that had happened so far.

"Mother! Is it really you! Oh mother I've missed you! You have missed so much! Mpenda and I stranded in this weird land, some panther separated us and while I was alone I found this Lion. This lion, who called himself Askari, but his real name is Kion! He has the same mark on your shoulder as you do! Do you know what that means! He is my father! I've found my father!"

Fuli could not keep the tears back any longer. She rubbed her chin against her daughters, laughing and enjoying the moment.

"Calm down sweetie, calm down. When you speak so fast is it impossible for me to hear it all! Ohh Kiali, I am so happy to see you and know you're safe and sound"

Meanwhile, Kion had risen from his lying position and walked over to his apparent wife and daughter. He noticed how all of the other animals in the room looked at him, almost staring at him. Well, why would they not? Last time any of them saw him, was when he was but just a cub. Now, he was fully grown lion with a full-grown mane and all.

The cub was gone and all they could see was a lion whose size could challenge that of King Simba himself. Gone was the childish muscles and arms, made to pounce critters and smaller animals, replaced by full-grown muscles and legs, capable of taking down even the biggest of the water buffalos.

Fuli looked up from her daughter and looked directly into the lion's eyes. She almost broke down into tears again as she looked directly into those yellow-brown eyes. She immediately recognized her Kion.

Fuli rushed past Kiali and went straight up to Kion. She looked him over, inspecting her mate from top to toe, checking if it is him or a spirit making fun of her. She sees the mark and no longer doubt. She touches his shoulder and it is guaranteed it is him.

She immediately nudges her muzzle against his, even purring.

"Ohh Kion! I am happy to have found you again!"

Kion did not know what to do at first. He smiled after some time and nudged her back, using his muzzle.

"Relax Fuli, I am here. I am here, and we will not be apart again"

Kion looked up from Fuli and looked directly at the animals that accompanied her in her quest to find him and Kiali. Almost immediately he remembered their faces, their names and events he did with them, remembering them as if they happened yesterday.

"I remember you. I remember all of you! You are my childhood friends! You are those who joined my team to protect the pride lands from the outlanders"

He turned to look directly at Bunga who was having the biggest smile he could make, ecstatic to see his best friend again.

"My best friend, Bunga! You and I used to play baobab ball together and several other mischiefs!"

Bunga jumped over to Kion and went for a hug. The size difference between the two others were much bigger than last, they meet, Bunga now capable of hugging around Kion's front leg but nothing else.

Soon enough the other members joined in. Kion looked at each of them and smiled at them individually.

"Beshte! You were the strong in our little group. I vaguely remember you moved boulders and trees as if they were leaf's. How are you doing big friend?"

Beshte could only help but laugh at Kion.

"Honestly, very boring without you around Kion. I know little B and Fuli specially has been bored without you around"

Kion smiled "Well, hopefully it will not come to that ever again"

Kion looked as a small egret landed on Beshte's head.

"Does that mean you will come with us back home to the pride land Kion?"

Kion remained silent for a long time. He had not considered this. He was the guardian of the temple of Abassi, yet now people, who are his best friends, come and ask him to go back home with them. He sighed as he looked back at Ono.

"Straight to the point with you Ono. Honestly, I do not know. As much as I want to go home, am I still the defender of the defenseless and orphaned animals here in the jungle. I can't just leave when people like Amani is threatening the balance of this jungle"

Kion looked around and saw as everyone's smile fell. Fuli is the first to speak up again.

"But what of your parents? The king and queen of the Pride Lands. They still believe you are dead and has missed you ever since… since the day you fell down into Tekani river and ended up here"

As if on que Kion thought back to the incident where he fell into the river. His father yelled out to him, trying to save him from falling into the river, but ultimately failed. He remembered the strength and love his father possessed and the gentle and warm smile his mother used to give him. He admitted, he missed both of them.

But he was still needed down here in Tekani Jungle, besides how would they even get back to the pride lands.

"It pains me to say this, as I do miss them both, a lot even. But I am still needed here in the jungle. I am still the defender of Abassi's temple. A task which has been harder and harder recently"

Meanwhile Mpilo had walked around the group and walked directly for his friend, Kiali. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both went to hug eachother, something that made Fuli and Kion smile.

"Missed you Kiali. You scared us all when you and Mpenda fell into the river! Come to think of it, where it the little guy even?"

Kiali's smiled immediately vanished. She could hardly bring herself to say it, her eyes almost starting to produce tears. After looking into Mpilo's worried expression for some time did she finally trust herself enough to speak without her voice breaking.

"When Mpenda and I landed on the shores where we attacked by a panther. Mpenda and I were separated in the chase and I've not seen him ever since. All I know is that a panther called Tambo captured him"

Mpilo could only nod as her as she told him what had happened. He went forward and embraced her, putting both his arms around her neck trying to sooth her.

"Do not worry Kiali. I am sure he is fine. We will find him and bring him. Wont we?"

Mpilo and Kiali looked at the group who were all unsure of what to say. Finally, Fuli smiled at her daughter and the mandrill.

"Simba send us to retrieve both of you. If I can bring both of you back then we will we do all in our might to do so, wont we guys"

The rest of the Lion guard nodded at her, agreeing, all except for Kion. This made all around him look at him. He sighed.

"It might not be as easy as you all believe. We might be powerful, but so is Amani and his pack. Amani is the most ruthless and vicious killer in all Tekani, right after him comes Tambo. His territory is more than half of the jungle. We would need help from the other packs if we were to ever have a chance of freeing your friend"

The sound of a throat clearing can be heard. The entirety of the group looks in the direction and there stands a female leopard, bigger than most of the others. Kion looks at her with a curious look.

It was Salehe, leader of the second biggest of the packs in Tekani.

"I had hoped to recruit you and your friend in the battle against Amani and companions. As you mentioned yourself, he is a great threat and we can not take him out alone. But if you aid us, do I believe there is a chance for us to potentially take out Amani. That is if you and your friends are willing to aid us"

Kion remained silent. Fuli almost jumped at the opportunity to help save her daughters friends.

"We would happily help to defeat this Amani, wont we guys"

She looked out to the remaining Lion guard members who once again all nodded and agreed on what was asked of them. Kion remained back, not answering yet. Salehe looked at him with a curious expression.

"What is the matter Askari? You friends and family want to aid us in the fight against Amani. Do you not stand by your loved ones?"

Kion immediately growled at Salehe, which made some of the nearby panthers retreat a little and surprised most of the guard and Kiali aswell.

"Do not put words in my mouth Salehe. The only reason they do this is because they know nothing about you. How you were Amani's mate and is if not as vicious, not long from. You have done a lot of damage to the balance here in Tekani, not as much as Amani, but not far from"

Salehe sighed as she saw the others stare at her.

"It is true, Amani, the one who captured you friend and has caused damage to the balance in the jungle, was once my mate. But after years of him disregarding the balance and openly attacking herds of animals, hunting in such numbers it would not be sustainable, did I decide to leave him. Yes, I helped him first but I have grown to hate him. My pack, as you well know, only hunt the healthy herds of animals, preserving the young, ending the elderly"

Kion was not convinced of her words, but he decided to nod at her. He looked around at the others who were either looking directly at him or Salehe. He looked at Kiali and immediately made up his mind.

"Fine, I will aid you Salehe on one condition. When this is all over, your pack will not take over Amani's hunting areas. I do not want more of this territorial expansion here in Tekani. When Amani is gone will we leave the predators to carve it up, deal?"

Salehe immediately nodded at Kion.

"Deal, most of the land is worthless after Amani's excessive hunting of the prey. Now, I will leave you alone with your friends. I will speak to you tomorrow"

With that Salehe turned around and left the cave. Two panthers who had followed her inside left with her as she walked out of the cave they were all in.

Kion sighed. He looked around at everyone present and smiled.

"Well, I take it most are either tired or exhausted after such a long trip. Find a spot here in the cave you like and sit. Salehe gave it to me a long time ago, so it is only going to be us in here"

Everyone did as Kion said, as they true to Kion's word, were tired from their long trip to find him. The sleep they received last night was far from enough to keep them at full energy. Bunga sat down on a rock together with Ono, Beshte and Mpilo, discussing what they had seen so far, starting with the humidity of the jungle, how it made them all wet without doing much.

Kion decided to lay on the ground together with Kiali and Fuli. The family of three decided they had a lot of catching up to do, and now was the perfect time to do so.

"So, from what I've gathered, this Mpenda is a leopard and a friend of yours. Why don't you tell me more about him?"

Kiali immediately smiled, as she liked talking about her friend.

"Mpenda is a very shy but energetic guy. He loves to play tag or baobab ball. He tends to run when it comes to fighting, but that is only because he has been harassed by this father and older brother. I do believe he could become a great hunter in time. He is also very stubborn, if there is something he intends to do, then he will do it, no matter what"

At the last thing Kiali could not help but giggle, something which caught both of Fuli and Kion's attention. The two of them looked at each other before turning back to look at Kiali. Kiali noticed the stare, not knowing what caused it.

Fuli spoke up, with a very soft voice.

"Kiali, has something, or is there something, happening between you and Mpenda"

Kiali looked at her mother with a very confused expression. She wasn't confused because she did not understand the question, but because she did not know the answer.

"Honestly mom, I do not know. Whenever I play with him is everything normal, though I do tend to get a little light headed at times when we pin each other down. But when he kissed me days ago, then this same feeling returns whenever I think of him. It confuses me"

Kion and Fuli both smiled at their daughter as she spoke, but both raises an eyebrow as she mention the leopard kissing her.

"He kissed you?"

Kion asked with a bit of a protective tone in his voice.

"Yes. It was very sudden and in the middle of the night. He did not act normal when it happened, and I saw some blue from his nose when it happened, but he did kiss me, despite how hard I tried to stop him"

Kion immediately laughed as he heard the story. Both Fuli and Kiali looked at each other before looking over at the laughing lion. He looked back at them and explained.

"What you and your leopard friend experienced, was the effect of the Upendi flower. It is a blue flower that sends out a pollen that makes the person it affect do what he desires the most, which normally is not the destruction of the flower. It is called Upendi flower, as it tends to make people very attractive to each other"

Kiali listened to all his father said. She opened her mouth to ask further about the situation.

"So, he only did it because of the flower?"

Kion shook his head.

"It only encouraged him to do so. It must have been a thought on his mind for some time, something he has not told you before. So yes the flower made him do it, but some part of him also wanted to do it"

She nodded and thought about for some time. Then a devilish smile formed on her lips.

"Since you know so much of this flower, father. Have you ever been affected by it?"

Kion shook his head.

"Of course not. All I know is what Abdu told me"

His voice lacked the confidence he usually spoke with. Fuli looked at Kion with a look that signaled he did not believe her.

"Kion, please do not lie in front of us, it has always been something you were terrible at"

Kion sighed and knew all hopes of getting around this was impossible. He decided to tell them of the one time he had been affected by the powers of the Upendi flower, and the embarrassing moment it caused between him and some of the felines in the Tekani jungle.

But besides from that the day went well with most people inside of the cave. Kion had meet the people of his past and had reunited with them. Kiali had found her parents and reunited them, and she could possibly save her friend Mpenda.

Meanwhile outside of the cave. Night had befallen on the jungle and outside stood Thando. He looked inside of the cave and saw Askari lie on the ground together with Fuli and their daughter. He cursed at himself. Of course, Askari was her mate. How did he ever hope to win her over from someone like him? Everything had gone so well the last couple of days, and now Askari was ruining it all.

But Thando smiled. Momma has not raised a quitter. That cheetah would be his no matter what the cost might be. He would win in the end, just like with any other feline that caught his attention.

"I will win her to my side again, cost what it might cost"

With that Thando turned around to search for his sister. He'd better catch up with her for the time he spent at the Temple of Abassi, or else she might gut him for leaving without telling.

 **With that I end a very waited chapter of Life of Kiali. I reckon that with this story we will reach about 20 chapters in total, might be more but it all depends on how I write the next chapters.**

 **Now, you know the drill. Tell me what you liked or disliked. Did this go as you expected or had you expected something else?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here with another chapter of Life of Kiali.**

 **I can see a made mistake last chapter. I said the story would be 20 chapters long. This is wrong. What I meant was that this part of Kiali's story will be 20 chapters long. When this part is over, then I intend to run a few longer one-shot chapters or simply rename it and make a new story with the one shot. So, the story of Kiali will be more than 20 chapters.**

 **I am sorry for the delay, I've been bombed with assignments from different courses at the university I am attending, and I am afraid, next chapter will not be worked on before the 17 th of December, when my exams are over. But I promise you, I will end this story at some point.**

 **But if you guys got any ideas you wish for me to use in the future, like here in the jungle arc, but also in the one-shots, please message me on fanfic or write in the reviews, it is really reading those positive reviews that make me want to write these chapters.**

 **With that out of the way, get on with the show!**

The next morning Kion and his friend and family decided to leave Salehe's home and wander back to the temple of Abassi. Kion's wounds had properly healed by now and he did not like to keep a temple filled with refugee animals undefended, knowing very well what Amani and his pack could do to these poor and almost defenseless animals. His wounds were a testament the strength of the panther and his pack members. Thando decided to stay though or else his sister might gut him.

They walked all morning and arrived at the temple around lunchtime. The rain season of the jungle had started so the entire group was soaking wet, when they reached the dry halls of the Temple. Most of them did not mind, especially the guard members. They were simply happy to have their leader back and a little rain could not ruin their mood.

Inside were the group, or rather Kion, greeted by a crowd of welcoming animals. All the refugees, orphans and wounded felines and other prey animals came and wanted to say "welcome" to their lion defender. Kion smiled at them all, welcoming the sight. They had missed him in his absence, some fearing he would never return, fearing what Amani would do to them. But these fears were long gone when they saw the lion once more.

The great panther had also been quick to harness that Kion was away from the temple and had seized some of the outlying areas, especially those areas filled with water and berry bushes. These berry bushes provided the prey animals of the temple and central region of the jungle with what they needed to survive. If anyone of them wanted to eat, they now needed to leave the security of the temple and walk into his territory, giving his pack a secure line of food.

This had resulted in the number of animals left at the temple had been severely reduced. Some of the predators and bigger herbivores had tried to defend their comrades, trying to fend off the panther's packs, but were ultimately defeated, overpowered by the black hunters led by Tambo or at rare occasions, Amani himself.

Seeing all the wounded animals made Kion's blood boil. He had promised to always defend these animals, but he had failed. He had failed them, and now innocent animals had been hunted and hurt because of one panther who wanted more food and water than he could ever need. "Amani will pay for this!" Kion thought to himself.

His thoughts were broken when he felt a soft nuzzle to his chin. He looked down and looked straight into the eyes of his seemingly almost crying daughter. He nuzzled her back, whispering into her ear, "It will be alright Kiali, it will all be alright"

Kiali smiled back at him and the group entered the temple, searching for the shaman of the temple, Abdu. Fortunately, the mandrill has escaped the slaughter, mostly by hiding in places where big panthers never could climb.

"Ahh, Askari! Finally! Bless Abassi! You are back with us!"

The old mandrill run over to the lion and immediately hugged the big cat. Kion hugged back and could immediately feel the fear and relief in the old mandril, "Ohh Askari! These last few days has been horrendous without you!"

Kion strengthen the hug around the Mandrill, whispering in his ears, "I will not leave you again. Amani will pay dearly for his actions, I promise this, my friend"

Hours passed and soon enough the sun went down over Tekani Jungle. Most of the animals had gone to bed, except for those around Abassi's temple.

Abdu had told Kion that Amani had send his packs during the night, and that they most likely would return tonight. Kion nodded and decided to face Amani's pack members head on, together with the lion guard.

"Amani's pack members will go home empty-pawed tonight. Are we ready?"

The lion guard nodded. Kion had ordered Kiali to stay behind together with Abdu, but she had sneaked outside to watch the coming encounter from behind.

The guard did not have to wait long to face their enemy. A pack of panthers, four black panthers, walked into the temple through a giant door in the northern wall. The moonlight lit up the area, revealing all four of the black cats.

Without hesitation, Kion charged into the panthers. With one mighty swing of his paw he smacked a panther in the side of the head and send it flying backwards, hitting the temple wall behind it. Kion went on to strike at the others as well, striking fear into the panthers with his loud growls and heavy swings.

The other guard members were stunned at this. They had never seen him fight like this. Last time they had seen him fight, he were still a young cub with a small indication of a mane on the top of his head, here in front of them were a lion who could make even King Simba jealous of such fighting capabilities.

Kiali stayed in the back and could not held but smile at her father. He was quite a guardian.

In no time Kion had kicked the panthers out of the temple and followed them into the jungle. He did not give them any time to recover, forcing all four pack members back to a river to the north of the temple, marking the start of Amani's territory before the panther started to seize temple grounds.

The guard members followed Kion in his attack. Fuli pounced one panther who were about to pounce on Kions exposed back, but that was pretty much it from the guard's effort. Kion had effectively thrown out all the unsuspecting panthers, without much of an effort. Fuli looks down at the own she pinned to the ground and she could see why.

These panthers were very young. This panther's fangs had just begun to show. These weren't the battle-hardened elder members that Amani's pack was known for, these were at most big cubs at the milestone between adulthood and cubhood.

A loud roar can be heard further ahead. It wasn't the roar of the elder, but it was still one of Kion's roars, the roar was a painful one. Fuli put two and two together, when she heard the roar and saw how fast Kion had pushed them back

Amani knew that they had returned and had send in the younger ones to draw out Kion. He planned to draw out his biggest opponent away from the temple and then take him out in the open, like you do with most prey.

Fuli inspected the jungle surrounding them and she could see several yellow eyes in the shadows. There were a lot of panthers moving around in the shadow, It was an ambush. Fuli gasped and stormed forward, trying to aid her mate and the other lion guard members, that had almost caught up to their leader.

"Guys! Wait up! It is a-"

Before she can end her sentence, she would be pounced on from the side by a big elder panther. Fuli gasped, she had exactly reached the guard, as Amani's trap were put into motion. She watched as panthers jumped out of the jungle and either pinned down the guard members or fought them.

Ono was able to dodge the first panther but had to fly up to safety. Beshte was pounced on by two panthers. The hippo flailed around, throwing one of the panthers off his back, but only one. The other stayed on him, having dug his sharp and black claws into his hide, doing little damage, but still enough to draw blood.

Beshte rolled on the ground and forced the panther to jump off his back to avoid being flattened to a pancake. The panther tried to jump back up, but the hippo flailed again and kicked him straight in the stomach, sending him flying into the jungle.

The battle between the guard continued, and no one knew what was going on. At times, Fuli had to throw panthers of her backs, at other times she dodged paws send from her, at angles she did not see, and at times she herself pinned one of the panthers down at which point she was thrown of rather easily.

The battle was slowly turning into a stalemate, a stalemate that would soon be ended by a certain feline.

Kion fought off several panthers at once. He swung his claws in a wide fashion, not allowing any of the panthers around him to get close. His paws reached impact with one of the elder one and be backhanded one of the young ones who drew him out. Kion roared in pain as he felt a paw hit his back and the claws draw along his back, clearly drawing blood. Kion turns around and pounces on the panther, ending that battle.

Kion rises and moves for his next target, when he is pounced on from the right by a very heavy force by a very heavy body. Usually Kion would believe this to be Tambo, but one look at his attacker, one look into those green emerald eyes and he knew who it was.

Amani himself had come out of his lair to face off against the defender of Abassi's temple. The panther pack leader had decided to take matters into his own paws, and had decided to fight against Kion, not knowing about the guard, but they did not matter to him. All Amani wanted was to remove this lion, so he could claim the temple.

Kion growled at the panther, who was only laughing at the lion below him.

"Finally, I meet you Askari! Finally, I meet the guardian of the temple, the one who was kept my pack from their rightful lands here in jungle and finally I get to remove this thorn in my side!"

Amani raised his paw and unsheathed his claws, ready to deal a powerful, possibly fatal, blow to Kion. The lion tried to move, but the panther was too strong and to heavy for him to move. Amani send his paw down, but the deadly paw never hit its mark.

Amani was suddenly and violently thrown off Kion. Beshte had kicked the panther he was struggling with into the woods, before storming the leading panther, ramming his head into the side of the panther. Amani might be too big for Kion to move, but Beshte proved to have no problem moving the panther leader.

The panther was, unfortunately for Beshte, very quick to recover from the blow. He quickly rose from the ground, and quicker than anyone expected, landed on Beshte's back, his claws sinking into the hippo's thick hide, drawing blood. He caused a lot of pain to Beshte, who tried to get the panther off my flailing into different directions, but Amani countered this by jumping off the hippo and swiped at him, hitting the hippo harshly across the face and side, severely wounding the hippo.

"Beshte! No!"

Kion yelled and stormed forward to help his struggling friend. He rammed into the panther, headbutting him, which did send the panther back, but the blow also backfired, giving Kion quite a headache. Kion shook his head, he had to be ready himself for what were to come.

Kion looked around him and saw that panthers and a few leopards surrounded him. He raised his paws at them, but they never pounced at him. A growl from Amani explained why.

The panther had set Kion as his target and would not let any of his lesser pack members attack him. Kion saw as they looked away from him, towards his friends, and stormed them, starting a new series of fight between lion guard and Amani's pack.

It was an uneven fight. The guard were used to fight against hyenas and singular enemies, not packs of trained fighters. They fought a brave fight, but it was visible that this was a fight they were unable to win.

That is when a miracle happened.

A roar could be heard from the south, a roar both Kion and Amani knew. Both sighed at the thought of the feline who had roared, Amani's sigh came because he now had more to fight, while Kion's came from the fact that Salehe had now saved him, twice.

Out of the dark, panthers and leopard leapt at Amani's pack members. These panthers were smaller than Amanis, which did seem to give the bigger panther an edge, but what Salehe's members lacked in size they made up for in ferocity and speed.

Kion grinned and looked back at Amani, only to be forced to look down at the ground instead. Kion was unable to properly open his left eye and could feel a liquid was running down the side of his face. He roared out in pain and furiously swiped his paw at Amani.

The old panther quickly dodged Kion's attacks and at some point, decided to parry them instead, countering the lion's quick swipes with the slow but more powerful ones of his own. With time, Kion was forced to put up a defense, a defense the panther was happy to fight and eventually break.

Amani laughed at the one-sided battle as he managed to score more and more hits against the legendary lion defender. He truly enjoyed the battle, but also the thought that this lion, this lion he was beating into a pile of meat, was the one who had prevented Tambo and his pack from seizing the temple.

He would soon figure out why though.

Amani swiped one last time, sending Kion flying back, landing far away from the panthers, with his back up against a tree. Kion quickly got up, sitting on the ground, panting heavily. He looked at the others fighting, slowly the guard and Salehe's pack members were winning against Amani's panthers, but if he lost against the panther, then he would turn the battle around.

Kion had no other option. He had to use the roar of the elders against Amani, even if it might destroy the berry fields and potentially hurting his friends. He decided to do it and jumped up. He closed his right eye and summoned as much power as he possibly could, before taking a big breath.

Kion roared in Amani's direction and a very fast and powerful windblast was send in the panther's direction. The panther was shocked from this, clearly not believing Tambo's tales about the roar before now. Amani tried to dig his claws against a tree, but he failed to get a proper grip and soon enough the panther was sent flying into the jungle, landing far out of reach from the battle.

The conclusion of the roar was immediate. The roar had caught the attention of every combatant, and as Amani's pack members saw their leader fly into the distance, did they decide now was the time to call of their attacks. They fled into the jungle, following their commander.

They had won the battle, but at quite the cost.

The damage to the area was immense. The roar had uprooted a few trees and destroyed almost all the berry bushes of the region. These bushes were used to feed the herbivores of the central and temple region of the jungle. These people were now forced to move onto Salehe's or Amani's territory to find food, a thing both panthers were sure to harness, unless he did something about it.

Kion's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft touch to the side of his head. He looked in the direction and found Fuli. The sight of Kion shocked the cheetah, Fuli was shocked for quite the time, before she managed to shake her head, returning to the situation before her.

Fuli started to clean her mate's fur, removing some of the blood that was in his skin around his chin and eye. The panther had left a visible wound at the lion's eye, a blow that would give him a scar, just like his father's famous uncle. Fuli let out a sigh of relief, when she figured that the wound was not as severe as she feared but would take time to heal.

"Are you okay Kion?"

Kion smiled at Fuli before giving his answer.

"I could be better, but I've had it worse. We won today, but I fear this victory is quite the setback. We ruined the berry fields for the animals in the region, they will have to walk onto Amani's or Salehe's territories to find food now"

Speaking of Salahe, the female panther walked over to the lion after checking the damage this battle with Amani's pack had done to her own. Amani's pack members were powerful, and they had managed to take down more of her members, than his, but luckily, she noticed, some of the panthers around her were elder ones, while hers were mostly consisting of lesser experienced young ones.

"Seems it was good idea for us to come see you, before heading onto Amani's territory. He has grown stronger since I departed from him, his blows very powerful and his pack members far stronger than my own. If we ever hope to defeat him, we truly need to work together"

Kion nodded at her but did not give her an answer. Salehe sighed and turned back to her pack. The panther leader decided to lead her pack back to her own territories. Kion turned to his guard members and the group decided to walk back slowly. Beshte had taken quite the damage from Amani, walking rather slow to avoid further damage.

Ono and Bunga had managed to avoid any damage during the right, safe for a sore limp when one of the panthers managed to land a pounce on them. Fuli on the other hand were limping on her left paw, a panther managed to land a bite on it.

It would take time for them to recover, something Amani would use to his advantage no less.

Kion's thoughts were once again broken, when something nuzzled his chin from the side. He looked in the direction and right there stood Kiali, smiling at her parents, worried.

"What happened?"

Kion sighed and shook his head.

"I will tell you in the morning, now, we need to sleep"

With that Kion walked into the sleeping quarter of the temple and laid down on his usual sleeping spot. Both Fuli and Kiali joined him, sleeping on both sides of the lion. The trio soon drifted off to sleep, getting some much-needed sleep.

And so, ended the first battle, between Amani and Kion.

 _ **Well everyone, tell me what you liked/disliked. Did I make Amani too strong? And do you think Kion can truly trust Salehe? Give me your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time, cya.**_


End file.
